Le Chemin du Premier Gardien
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Après avoir utiliser le Final Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo deviens froid et distant avec les autres pour cacher sa mort, après 4 mois, alors qu'Ichigo pense mourir dans les bras de Yoruichi, ce dernier se retrouve à la Yokai académie avec un nouveau Zanpakuto et de nouveaux pouvoirs pour vivre de nombreuses aventures avec Moka et le club de journalisme, Ichigo/Harem.
1. Prologue : Sacrifice

**Le Chemin du Premier Gardien :**

 **Salut à tous, Nouvelle fic crossover avec Rosario imaginer avec Silverfenics, il sagit d'un Ichigo/Harem, sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue : Sacrifice :**

 **Soul Society, proximité de Karakura :**

Au-dessus d'un cratère se trouve Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami suppléant et seul espoir de la Soul Society, en face de lui se tient Aizen Sosuke, ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, il était autrefois humain mais est désormais un démon blanc, possédant trois trous dans son torse avec une petite orbe au centre du plus grand, il possède trois paires d'ailes avec des têtes aux bouts et un œil au milieu de chaque aile, son visage est noir avec sa mâchoire qui ressort et ses trois yeux blancs.

Ichigo lui-même est différent, il a de longs cheveux noirs descendant à ses chevilles, il est habillé d'un bas de kimono noir duquel se dégage une énergie noire, le reste de son corps est recouvert d'un bandage ne laissant que la moitiez supérieure de son visage visible, son bras droit est recouvert également d'énergies noires.

Alors que les deux êtres se regardèrent, le traître commença à paniquer après avoir réalisé l'écart entre les deux, il s'est alors mis à hurler « IMPOSSIBLE, CELA NE PEUT ARRIVER, UN SIMPLE HUMAIN NE PEUT PAS ME SURPASSER ! » mais fut interrompue quand l'homme en noir créa une lame d'énergie noire et la souleva, Ichigo dit simplement « Mugetsu. » en abattant la lame devant lui.

Au moment de l'impact, un immense cône de flammes noires s'abattit devant le shinigami, emportant le démon avec lui en le détruisant, en un instant les flammes se dissipèrent, ne laissant plus qu'Ichigo, seul et vainqueur de la guerre d'hiver, en arrivant au bord du cratère les bandages ont craqué avant de se disperser fessant apparaître son corps, après quelques secondes un homme arriva, il sagit d'Urahara Kisuke, le mentor d'Ichigo.

"On dirait que c'est enfin fini, Ichigo..." Dit l'homme pensif

"Oui Urahara-san, c'est fini." Répondit Ichigo

"Bien, allons rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent." Prévint Urahara avant de partir avec Ichigo vers la ville

En arrivant dans la ville de Karakura, Ichigo remarqua tous ses amis humains ainsi que Rukia et Renji, à leurs côtés se trouve les différents capitaines de division accompagner des vices capitaines ayant combattu pendant la guerre, Ichigo à également remarquer les Vizards étant en train de discuter avec Yamamoto, après quelques secondes, le capitaine commandant se tourna vers le shinigami.

Ce dernier c'est avancer vers le duo avant de dire « Ichigo Kurosaki, au nom du gotei 13 et de tous les êtres de la Soul Society je tiens à vous remercier pour vos actions contre le traître Aizen Sosuke, le sacrifice de vos pouvoirs ne sera pas oublié. » étrangement le regard d'Ichigo changea à la mention du sacrifice comme tous si attendaient.

"Tu la fais, Ichigo..." Dit simplement la petite shinigami en s'avançant vers son ami

Alors que ses cheveux sont redevenu orange, l'attitude d'Ichigo a soudainement changé, ce dernier à adopter un visage froid et c'est simplement diriger vers sa maison en ignorant la petite shinigami, l'autre shinigami aux cheveux rouges réagis en disant « On peut savoir pourquoi tu ignore Rukia Ichigo. » le mentionné se retourna vers le shinigami avant de dire « Cette bataille est fini Abarai, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et nous allons nous séparer, je vais vivre ma vie de mon côté ou vous vous allez vivre votre vie de votre côté. » Rukia fut choquer par cette déclaration et demanda « Pourquoi parle-tu aussi négativement Ichigo ? » l'ancien shinigami c'est alors tourner vers le grand groupe et à simplement répondu « C'est simple Kuchiki, vous prétendez être le tout-puissant Goteï 13 mais vous n'avez pas été capable de prévoir la menace d'Aizen, vous avez été envahie et presque vaincu par un groupe d'humains, c'est à cause de vous qu'Orihime a été enlevé et ça a été à moi de réparer vos erreurs et d'arrêter Aizen au prix de mes pouvoirs alors maintenant j'aimerais juste vivre ma vie d'humain et de ne plus entendre parler de vous, shinigami . » puis il reprit sa marche en se dirigeant vers la ville de Karakura.

Du coté du groupe, tous furent choquer par les paroles d'Ichigo mais étrangement certains shinigamis ont remarqué que l'attitude d'Ichigo ne colle pas avec sa personnalité, c'est comme si il cherche à cacher quelque chose, Urahara commença alors à réfléchir sur une chose qui a commencé à le perturber tout en rentrant vers son petit magasin.

 **4 mois plus tard, Urahara Shoten :**

Cela fait quatre mois depuis la défaite d'Aizen et depuis certaines choses ont changés, surtout pour Ichigo, ce dernier est devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde, même avec ses propres sœurs puis il a commencer à déambuler sans but dans Karakura, actuellement, Urahara se trouve près d'une machine qui analyse le sang d'Ichigo qui a été recueilli peu de temps avant, alors que le scientifique sirote tranquillement une tasse de thé tout en tenant son fan près de son visage, un bruit vient lui signale la fin de l'analyse, Urahara se précipite alors vers un écran pour voir les résultats mais les autres personnes de la pièce furent surpris de voir le shinigami se figer et lâcher les objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, après quelques secondes le scientifique se tourna brusquement vers sa partenaire et dit « Yoruichi-san, trouve Ichigo et ramène le ici le plus vite possible. » la femme aurait bien répliqué mais en voyant le visage paniqué de son ami, elle a simplement hoché la tête et est parti à la recherche d'Ichigo.

De son coté, Ichigo se promène dans les rues de la ville en repensant aux événements de ses derniers mois, il a été froid, distant voir agressif avec les autres mais étrangement cela ne l'a pas réellement affecter, les pensés de l'ancien shinigami furent interrompus à son arrivée au cimetière de Karakura, après quelques minutes de marche il s'est arrêté devant une pierre tombale sur laquelle est inscrit _« Masaki Kurosaki »_ , Ichigo a alors sorti une fleur blanche de son sac et l'a déposé au pied de la tombe avant de prier, après quelques minutes de silence l'ancien shinigami a dit « Tu sais maman, peu importe ou tu te trouve, que ce soit au Hueco Mundo ou à la Soul Society, je suis sûr que tu me regarde, les choses ont bien changé depuis ton départ, j'ai rencontré une shinigami du nom de Rukia qui ma donner ses pouvoirs et ma permis d'aller de l'avant, puis une guerre à éclater entre nous et Aizen Sosuke, un traître shinigami, heureusement j'ai pu le vaincre mais le prix fut lourd, je ne suis pas fière de mon attitude envers les autres, je les ai insulté et blessés mais bientôt je serais à tes côtés car il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre... »

"Ichigo..." Dit une nouvelle voix

l'Ancien shinigami se tourna pour voir Yoruichi en forme humaine, à en juger par son visage Ichigo en a déduit qu'elle a tout entendu, après quelques secondes de face à face elle a demandé en panique « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Ichigo, pourquoi il en te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? » il s'est simplement levé et a avancé vers Yoruichi en répondant « Quand j'ai utilisé le Final Getsuga Tensho, j'ai sacrifié une partie de mon âme et l'autre partie s'est brisée, après l'avoir utilisé j'ai su que j'en aurais pour quelques mois seulement, alors j'ai voulu que les autres m'évitent pour que je puisse mourir sans attrister personne. » mais au moment où Ichigo est arrivé devant la femme, il fut pris d'une violente toux sanglante et c'est écrouler dans les bras de Yoruichi, en touchant ses lèvres et en voyant le sang, il a simplement murmuré « Alors c'est déjà l'heure. » Ichigo à alors regarder la femme et à poser sa main sur sa joue en disant « Yoruichi... je suis désoler d'avoir été si froid et distant avec tout le monde, j'espère qu'ils pourront me pardonner et qu'ils pourront tourner la page, je sais que ce sera dur pour eux mais s'il te plaît, aide les à m'oublier, Adieu, Yoruichi. » puis sa main est retombé sur son corps alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, lieu inconnu :**

Alors qu'il à ouvert les yeux et regarder autour de lui, Ichigo a remarqué qu'il se trouve dans un endroit inconnu, il se trouve sur un grand plateau de montagne et il peut apercevoir en contrebas une grande forêt, alors qu'Ichigo à commencer à se demander où il se trouve, une voix l'interrompit en disant _« Bienvenu Ichigo, je t'attendais. »_ en se retournant l'homme a pu voir une femme très élégante avec des cheveux fait de flammes, ses yeux rouges perçants et son teint pâle ne fessant qu'augmenter sa beauté, elle est vêtue d'une grande robe noire et doré, Ichigo est resté à regarder la femme pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre de son choc et de demander « Qui est tu et où sommes-nous ? » la femme à rit avant de répondre _« Actuellement nous sommes dans ton monde intérieur Ichigo et je m'appelle Kyoku »_ l'homme à regarder autour de lui avant de dire « C'est impossible, mon monde intérieur ressemble à une ville. » la femme à eux un air triste et à déclarer _« Cela était le cas avant Ichigo mais au moment où tu à sauvé Rukia tu m'as arrêté et tu à absorber une partie de mon pouvoir sans t'en rendre compte, quand j'ai été détruite, le reste de mon âme et de mon pouvoir sont allé à toi mais j'ai été scellé par Zangetsu, si j'avais pu te donner mes pouvoirs tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ce sacrifice et tu serais toujours avec tes amis. »_ Ichigo repensa au sauvetage de Rukia et une révélation le frappa.

"Cela veut dire que tu est-"

 _"Oui, les shinigamis m'ont appelé Sokyoku et désormais je suis ton Zanpakuto."_ Répondit la femme

Le shinigami a été choquer de cette révélation, d'après ce que Rukia lui avait dit le Sokyoku avait la puissance d'un million de Zanpakuto et maintenant elle est son Zanpakuto, après quelques minutes Kyoku c'est avancée et à dit _« J'ai assimilé également tes pouvoirs de Hollows et de Quincy. »_ à ce moment Ichigo fut choquer d'entendre cette révélation et demanda « Quincy ? Comment serait-il possible que j'ai des pouvoirs Quincy ? » Kyoku le regarda avant de répondre _« Il semblerait que ce vieil homme se fessant passer ton Zanpakuto ta menti, il était l'incarnation de tes pouvoirs de Quincy ? »_ Ichigo est resté choquer mais le Zanpakuto ignora cela et continua _« Mais ce n'est pas tout, quand tu à absorber mon âme tu as également obtenu des pouvoirs de Phénix et il semblerait que le sceau retenant ton autre pouvoir se soit affaibli. »_ le shinigami fut curieux et demanda « Mon autre pouvoir ? »

Kyoku leva un sourcil à cette question et répondit _« Il semblerait que l'un des parent d'Ishinn Shiba soit devenu un shinigami après le massacre de la Walachie, il semble que ton père et Urahara Kisuke ait scellé ton pouvoir et celui de tes sœurs à la naissance, ce qui fait que toi, Yuzu, Karin êtes ce que l'on appelle des Shinso Vampire. »_ Ichigo fut surpris de cette révélation et se demanda comment cela pouvait être possible mais surtout il se demanda pourquoi Kisuke et son père ont scellé ses pouvoirs, finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes le shinigami parvint à sortir de sa surprise et regarda son nouveau Zanpakuto.

"Est-il possible d'enlever le sceau ?" Demanda Ichigo

 _"Bien sur mais vu ta puissance il faudra en poser un autre pour que tu n'affectes pas les gens autour de toi."_ Répondit le Zanpakuto

Le shinigami à simplement hocher la tête, Kyoku a sourit puis c'est diriger vers Ichigo et a scellé ses lèvres avec les sciènes, le shinigami fut surpris de cette action mais à aussi remarquer qu'il s'est senti moins prude à cette action, après quelques secondes l'apparence d'Ichigo à commencer à changer, ses cheveux sont devenu noirs long et sa peau est devenue pâle, ses yeux sont devenu rouges tandis que des marques noires similaires à celle du Final Getsuga Tensho sont apparu sur ses bras, Kyoku a souri avant de créer un miroir de flammes et a dit _« Voila à quoi tu ressemble en tant que Shinso et j'ai également enlevé un sceau posé par Zangetsu qui te rendait plus prude au contact féminin. »_ le shinigami fut de nouveau choqué et demanda « C'est possible de créer ce genre de sceau ? » le zanpakuto répondit avec un regard sombre _« Oui, cet enfoiré à poser un sceau mémoriel et sensoriel sur toi pour éviter que tu sois une menace pour lui dans le futur. »_ puis Kyoku commença à poser un sceau, après quelques minutes des lignes bleues sont apparus sur le corps d'Ichigo et son apparence est redevenue normale, le Zanpakuto a semblé alerter par quelque chose et déclara _« Ichigo, nous n'avons plus le temps, dès que tu le pourras reviens ici, je t'en apprendrais plus sûr qui était le vieil homme et je commencerais à te former pour que tu puisse maîtriser les arts spirituels et les arts Yokai mais tu dois te réveiller, je sens deux présences arriver. »_ Ichigo a simplement hoché la tête avant de quitter son monde intérieur.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux et s'être relevé, Ichigo a regardé autour de lui et a été surpris de l'environnement, il se trouve ua dessus d'une petite falaise qui borde une mer de couleur rouge, derrière lui se trouve une forêt lugubre où des pierres tombales semblent éparpiller un peu partout, au loin Ichigo peut voir un bâtiment qui ressemble à un vieux manoir puis son attention a été attirer lorsqu'il a entendu des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction, après quelques secondes deux hommes sont sortis de la forêt, le premier est habiller d'une tenue de prêtre blanche, le haut de son visage caché par une capuche, le second est un homme habillé comme un chauffeur dont le haut du visage semble aussi caché par un chapeau, les deux hommes ont semblé discuter à propos d'une énergie inconnu avant de remarquer Ichigo, le prêtre c'est alors avancé et a demandé « Qui êtes-vous ? » le shinigami aurait voulu se préparer au combat mais la voix de Kyoku à interrompu ses pensés en disant _« Ne les attaques pas, il ne semble pas hostile et il pourrait nous en dire plus sur cet endroit. »_ Ichigo a hoché la tête avant de répondre « Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. » l'homme a alors demandé « Que faite vous sur le territoire de l'académie des Yokai ? »

"C'est assez compliquer à expliquer." Répondit vaguement le shinigami

Puis Ichigo prit un air sérieux et demanda « Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? » le prêtre a juste répondu « Oui, je suis Tenmei Mikogami, le directeur de l'académie des Yokai et voici Nurari, le conducteur qui assure la liaison entre ce lieu et le monde des humains. » le shinigami hocha la tête et déclara « je suis un Vampire Shinso et un Phénix mais je suppose qu'elle pourra vous l'expliquer mieux que moi. » les deux hommes ont été curieux avant de voir le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo apparaître, ils ont été surpris mais Kyoku à ignorer cela et c'est présenté et a commencé à expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles ils sont ici, après une heure d'explication, les deux hommes ont hoché la tête et elle est retourné dans le monde interne d'Ichigo, le directeur a alors semblé pâle et a demandé « Cette femme, Kyoku, elle n'aurait pas un lien avec le légendaire Sokyoku ? » Ichigo fut surpris et demanda « Vous connaissez le Sokyoku ? » Tenmei répondit « Évidemment, cette lame est en quelque sorte une légende et l'une des plus grandes craintes des Yokai, la légende raconte que le Sokyoku est une lame avec la puissance du soleil et peut tout réduire en cendre. »

Ichigo dit alors « Cela ne change pas de ce que l'on ma raconté sur la réputation de Kyoku, on m'avait raconté qu'elle possède la puissance d'un million de Zanpakuto mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle est aussi connue dans le monde des Yokai. » l'homme hocha la tête puis déclara « Je vois, a vrai dire c'est triste de voir un héro qui a sauvé le monde finir dans cette situation et la seule chose que je peux vous offrir est une place au sein de mon académie où vous pourrez être en présence d'autre Yokai et vous pourrez peut-être trouver le bonheur. » le shinigami a semblé un peu hésitant puis a répondu avec un air triste « Très bien, de toute façon ma famille et mes amis pensent que je suis mort alors comment je fais pour m'inscrire à votre académie. »

"Suivez-moi, nous allons remplir le dossier mais juste avant j'aimerais vous demander une chose." Dit simplement Tenmei

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Hé bien j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'un groupe appeler le comité de sécurité, ils sont totalement corrompus et je pense que l'un d'entre eux serait un espion d'une autre organisation." Déclara le directeur

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Répondit simplement le shinigami

Tenmei a hoché la tête et le trio c'est rapidement dirigé vers l'école, pendant le trajet Nurari à remarquer qu'Ichigo semble inspecter les alentours, il à alors déclarer « Cet endroit est vraiment effrayant n'est-ce pas. » le shinigami c'est simplement tourner vers lui avant de répondre tout en repensant au Hueco Mundo « Pas vraiment, j'ai vu pire, bien pire. » le conducteur a semblé surpris mais n'a rien dit puis ils sont finalement arrivé dans l'école, après une brève visite ils se sont rendu dans le bureau de Tenmei ou Ichigo à pu remplir le formulaire d'inscription, le directeur a alors réservé un hôtel dans le monde des humains en disant que les dortoirs ne sont pas ouverts, alors qu'Ichigo est sorti du bureau du directeur avec Nurari, après un trajet plutôt court le shinigami arriva à l'hôtel, Ichigo décida alors de prendre rapidement un repas à un restaurant se trouvant devant le bâtiment et entra dans sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur le shinigami mangea rapidement la nourriture avant de se mettre en position allongé et de plongé dans son monde intérieur.

En arrivant dans son monde, Ichigo vit Kyoku regarder l'horizon, le Zanpakuto remarqua alors le shinigami et dit alors en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Ichigo _« Tu es venu. »_ le shinigami hocha la tête et déclara « J'aimerais savoir qui était le vieil homme, tu m'as dit qu'il était l'incarnation de mes pouvoirs Quincy et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois une menace, pourquoi il cherchait cela. » Kyoku prit un air sombre et répondit « Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais pour faire simple celui que tu appelle le vieil homme est en réalité un Quincy appeler Juha Bach, il y a mille ans il a mené une guerre contre les shinigamis mais à perdu, seulement j'ai pu voir qu'il est en vie et qu'il prépare une nouvelle guerre contre les shinigamis. » Ichigo resta silencieux puis dit alors « Dans ce cas commençons l'entraînement, si je parviens à réapprendre le Bankai et à maîtriser tous mes pouvoirs nous pourront l'arrêter et protéger les autres. » le Zanpakuto eut un petit sourire avant de dire « Alors commençons l'entraînement, partenaire. » et de commencer à former son porteur.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier jour

**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour :**

 **Le lendemain matin :**

À coté d'un arrêt de bus se trouve Ichigo, ce dernier passa la nuit à s'entraîner avec Kyoku jusqu'à l'aube, heureusement pour Ichigo son corps pu se reposer le temps de son entraînement, il a passé la nuit à apprendre la base du Kido et des pouvoirs de Quincy, étrangement Ichigo trouva plus facile d'apprendre les pouvoirs de Hollow et les pouvoirs de Yokai, après son entraînement Ichigo à simplement enfiler l'uniforme de l'académie et c'est diriger vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le conducteur la veille, après plusieurs minutes d'attente le bus est enfin arrivé, alors que le shinigami a commencé à monter dans le bus, Nurari à demandé « Alors, prêt pour ton premier jour ? » Ichigo a simplement répondu « Oui. » et est allé s'asseoir au fond du bus.

Le shinigami n'a pas vraiment prêté attention au trajet et c'est juste plongé dans son monde intérieur pour continuer son entraînement de ces pouvoirs de Quincy et du Kido, après un certain temps de route, Ichigo du sortir de son monde intérieur en sentant quelqu'un essayant de le réveiller, en ouvrant les yeux le shinigami remarqua un garçon de taille moyenne avec des cheveux et des yeux marron et qui porte également l'uniforme de l'école, le duo est rapidement sorti du bus mais juste avant de sortir, Nurari dit à l'autre étudiant « Fait attention petit, cet endroit est effrayant. » avant de repartir vers le tunnel.

Le garçon fut apeurer de l'environnement tandis qu'Ichigo a juste repensé à quel point le Hueco Mundo est plus terrifiant que cet endroit, après quelques secondes le shinigami se tourna vers le garçon avant de dire en lui tendant une main « Tu dois être aussi un nouvel étudiant, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté de te rencontrer. » l'autre saisit la main en répondant « Je suis Aono Tsukune, enchanté également. » puis Ichigo commença à se diriger vers la forêt accompagner de Tsukune qui a semblé rassurer de sa présence, après quelques minutes de marche, le duo s'est trouvé dans un petit chemin bordé de pierres tombales, alors que Tsukune a commencé à trembler en disant « C'est une sacrée décoration hein Ichigo-san. » le shinigami a ri de sa réaction en répondant « C'est sur que le directeur a des goûts particuliers en décoration. » puis Ichigo senti une présence arriver vers eux avec une assez grande vitesse, en une seconde le shinigami tira Tsukune en arrière, le projetant à terre, alors que l'étudiant allait demander pourquoi il a fait ça tout en se relevant, il a vu une fille sur un vélo percuter de plein fouet Ichigo et l'envoyer au sol, du côté d'Ichigo, alors qu'il s'est remis rapidement de l'impact, il a remarqué une fille avec de longs cheveux roses être au-dessus de lui, après quelques secondes elle prit conscience de sa position et s'éloigna avant de s'excuser.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit simplement Ichigo en s'asseyant

La fille à regarder le shinigami quelques secondes avant de dire « Je suis Akashiya Moka, ravie de te rencontrer. » Ichigo c'est rapidement présenté avant de remarquer un changement dans l'attitude de Moka, elle a soudainement commencé à se rapprocher de son cou avant de le mordre, du coté de Moka, alors qu'elle a commencé à sucer le sang d'Ichigo, elle fut choquer de la quantité de pouvoir présente dans son sang et inconnue d'elle, dans son monde intérieur, une autre personnalité aurait voulu sortir pour voir la force de cet homme, après quelques secondes Moka s'éloigna avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a fait et dit tout en s'inclinant « J-j-je suis désolé, je suis un vampire et je n'ai pas réussi à n'empêcher de boire ton sang, je suis vraiment désolé. » Ichigo à juste ri avant de répondre « Ce n'est pas grave, je suis également un vampire, j'aurai juste aimé que tu me prévienne avant pour que je ne sois pas pris au dépourvu. »

Moka a semblé choquer puis est devenu heureuse en disant « C'est vrai, c'est incroyable de rencontrer un autre vampire ici, j'espère que l'on peut être ami car je me sens un peu seul ici. » le shinigami a juste hoché la tête avant de demander à Kyoku pourquoi il n'a pas eu de soif de sang, son Zanpakuto a juste répondu _« Ton Reiatsu comble cette soif de sang, tu n'as donc pas besoin de te nourrir du sang des autres. »_ Ichigo hocha la tête intérieurement avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un raclement de gorge.

"Ichigo-san, nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être en retard." Dit Tsukune en riant légèrement

les deux vampires ont alors remarqué leurs proximités et se sont éloigné, Ichigo c'est excusé mais Tsukune répondu juste « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation avec ma petite amie. » puis Moka c'est diriger vers lui en se présentant, Tsukune a juste répondu « Je suis Aono Tsukune, enchanté de te rencontrer. » mais Moka a semblé ignorer cela et a mordu le coup de l'étudiant, après quelques secondes elle s'est retiré en disant « C'est étrange, ton sang est bon mais moins que celui d'Ichigo. » le shinigami à ris à cette phrase avant de dire « Venez, nous devrions éviter d'être en retard le premier jour. » et de partir vers l'académie suivie de Moka et de Tsukune, le groupe est rapidement arrivé devant le bâtiment et ils se sont rapidement séparé alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers leur classe et que la vampire a semblé se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, le duo a rapidement rejoint une salle de classe pour se rendre compte qu'ils arrivent juste à l'heure, Tsukune est rapidement parti s'installer au milieu d'une rangée de table situer à coté de la fenêtre, Ichigo quand à lui c'est installer au fond de la même rangée, après quelques secondes une femme est entré dans la classe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bienvenue à la Yokai académie, Je suis Shizuka Nekonome et cette année je serais votre professeur principale, comme vous le savez tous cette école est réservé aux monstres et votre objectif ici est d'apprendre à cohabiter avec les humains." Dit joyeusement l'enseignante

À ce moment Ichigo à remarquer que Tsukune commença à avoir peur et à se cacher derrière son sac, le shinigami soupira simplement en se disant que ce ne sera pas facile pour lui vu qu'il est humain, la professeur à continuer en disant « il y a deux règles majeures dans cette école, la première est que vous ne devez jamais dire aux autres ce que vous êtes et la seconde règle et que vous ne devez jamais vous transformer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. » c'est alors qu'un élève à demandé « On ne pourrait pas tout simplement les mangers et profité des humaines ? » l'enseignante a simplement répondu « Non, ici il n'y a que des monstres et nous sommes protégés par un Kekkai, si un humain découvrait notre existence il serait condamné à mort. » Tsukune tressailli à la déclaration mais le discours fut interrompu quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour révéler Moka qui entra dans la classe en disant « Excusez-moi de mon retard, je me suis perdu dans l'établissement, désolé de mon retard. » l'enseignante lui a juste dit de trouver une place, c'est alors qu'elle a remarqué le shinigami.

"Ichigo, je suis trop contente que l'on soit dans la même classe !" Dit joyeusement la vampire en fessant un câlin au shinigami devant toute la classe

Alors que les autres élèves ce sont énerver à propos de lui, Ichigo a lâcher une pulsation de Reiatsu pour calmer les élèves, après quelques secondes Moka c'est éloigner d'Ichigo avant de prendre la place devant-lui, le reste du cours se passa sans intérêt jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie retenti, à ce moment Moka attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le bras de Tsukune avant de les traîner à l'extérieur de la classe pour pouvoir trouver un endroit où se poser, après quelques minutes de recherches, le trio s'est assis sur un banc à coté d'un distributeur, Ichigo ce levé rapidement pour aller chercher des boissons mais une fois devant l'appareil, un bruit attira son attention et en se retournant le shinigami vu l'élève qui avait demandé la possibilité de tuer les humains tenir Tsukune par le col, en une seconde Ichigo arriva devant l'homme et l'attrapa par le col avant de le placer contre un pilier en disant « Écoute-moi bien, si tu t'en prends encore une seule fois à mes amis, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. » quand l'élève a essayé de se défaire de la prise d'Ichigo, ce dernier à juste détruit le pilier derrière l'homme avant de le lâcher, quand l'élève s'est relevé il a juste dit en regardant Tsukune « Vous avez de la chance tous les deux, la prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera, moi, Saizo Komiya vous ferez la peau. » puis est parti.

"Merci..." Murmura timidement Tsukune

"Pas de problème, je déteste ce genre de type de toute façon." Répondit simplement Ichigo

"J'ai une idée, on devrait visiter l'établissement." Dit simplement Moka en voulant détendre l'ambiance

Les deux ont hoché la tête et le trio parti visité le reste de l'école, en passant du gymnase au dortoir qui ont semblé effrayant pour Tsukune tandis que Moka est restée admirative devant le bâtiment et qu'Ichigo est resté neutre, après une heure de visite les trois ce sont retrouver devant le portail de l'école, Moka a alors demandé à Tsukune « Au fait tu est quoi comme monstre Tsukune ? » il paniqua avant que Moka ne réalise sa bêtise et s'excuse d'avoir demandé à Tsukune d'enfreindre le règlement, Ichigo à alors déclarer « Je trouve que tu ne ressemble pas trop à un vampire Moka. » Tsukune hocha la tête et dit « C'est vrai, j'ai du mal à penser que tu sois un vampire Moka-san. » elle a juste souri avant de pointer son rosaire et de dire « En fait mon pouvoir est scellée par ce rosaire et je ne peux pas l'enlever, si je parvenais je me transformerais en monstre effrayant et je libérerais mon plein pouvoir. » Tsukune eu un frisson tandis que le shinigami a regardé cela d'un œil amusé mais il a également remarqué le comportement de Tsukune qui indique clairement sa volonté de partir, Moka a alors demandé « Au fait, vous avez vécu longtemps dans le monde des humains ? » Ichigo a simplement répondu « J'ai grandi dans le monde des humains. »

"Personnellement je déteste les humains, avant j'étais dans une école humaine et j'étais rejeté de tous, j'aurais voulu disparaître de ce monde puis je vous ai rencontrez vous deux, toi Ichigo qui est un vampire et toi Tsukune qui a été gentil avec moi, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sens pas seul." Dit Moka avec un petit sourire

"Hé si je suis un de ces humains que tu déteste tant ?" Demanda Tsukune

Alors que Moka a été choquer de cette déclaration, Ichigo n'a pu que penser au fait que cela allait arriver car contrairement à lui Tsukune est un simple humain, il n'a pas grandi comme Ichigo ou comme un Yokai, après quelques secondes Moka a demandé « Tu plaisante ? » et il a juste répondu en hurlant « JE SUIS UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ET JE SUIS ARRIVER ICI PAR ACCIDENT ! » alors que Tsukune allait partir, Ichigo attrapa l'épaule de Tsukune avant de dire « Et tu compte réellement partir comme ça ? » il c'est juste retourner avant de dire « Désolé, Ichigo-san, Moka-san. » et de partir, à ce moment Moka à fondu en larmes dans les bras d'Ichigo alors que ce dernier à commencé à pensé à un plan pour aider Tsukune, après quelques secondes de silence la jeune femme a demandé en pleurant « Pourquoi, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai des amis, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux doit partir si soudainement ? » le shinigami a alors répondu « Je ne sais pas Moka mais nous devons aller le chercher. » alors que le duo s'apprêtait à partir, la vampire retint la main d'Ichigo avant de demander « Ichigo... promet moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tombé ? »

"Je te le promets Moka, je vous protégerais toi et Tsukune, après tout vous êtes les premiers amis que je me fais dans cet endroit, je ne vous laisserais jamais tombé." Répondit Ichigo

Moka ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en suivant Ichigo, après quelques minutes de course à travers la forêt, le duo c'est arrêter à l'endroit de leur rencontre, Ichigo à alors déclarez « Nous devrions nous séparer pour les recherches, je pars d'un côté et tu pars de l'autre. » la vampire a hoché la tête avant de partir dans l'une des directions indiquées par Ichigo tandis que ce dernier c'est diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, seulement après quelques minutes de marche Ichigo est arrivé au bord d'une clairière dans laquelle se trouve une petite source d'eau, Ichigo à alors remarquer une fille assise au bord de l'eau, elle a des cheveux violets et des yeux bleus violets et porte un sweat-shirt blanc avec des manches bleues foncé, la fille semble observer l'eau avec un regard vide, finalement Ichigo décida de s'approcher de la personne et demanda tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle « Vous allez bien ? »

La fille observa quelques secondes le shinigami avant de rougir et de répondre tout en détournant la tête « Oui, je vais bien... » Ichigo la regarda et dit simplement « Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air bien. » la Yokai commença un débat intérieur, au bout de plusieurs minutes elle demanda « Est-ce que vous avez déjà été seul ? » en la regardant le shinigami vit la solitude dans son regard, la même sensation qui l'a animé pendant les mois précédents, Ichigo répondit « Oui, je sais ce que cela fait d'être seul, de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. » cela surpris la fille mais après un certain moment elle se reprit et dit tout en tendant une main au shinigami « Alors nous sommes pareils, je m'appelle Mizore Shirayuki. » Ichigo eut un petit sourire et dit en prenant la main de Mizore « Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. » la Yokai hocha la tête et demanda « Est-ce l'on pourrait être... ami ? » le shinigami se releva alors et tendit une main à Mizore en disant « Bien sur. »

"Merci..." Dit timidement la Yokai en se relevant avec l'aide d'Ichigo

"Au fait, quel genre de Yokai es-tu ?" Demanda le shinigami en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Mizore répondit simplement « Je suis une Yuki-Onna et mon pouvoir me permet de contrôler la neige, et toi quel genre de Yokai es-tu ? » Ichigo répondit « Je suis une sorte d'hybride, je suis un vampire avec des pouvoirs de phénix. » La Yokai hocha la tête et un crie attira leur attention, le shinigami reconnu immédiatement la voix de Moka et se précipita vers la source avec Mizore, quand le duo arriva au niveau de la source, ils virent Moka, attaquer par Saizo, seulement Ichigo remarqua le changement dans l'apparence de l'étudiant, ce dernier possédant des muscles plus développés et une longue langue tentant d'attaquer Moka se trouvant contre un arbre, le shinigami vit également Tsukune arriver non loin de là, Ichigo utilisa alors sa vitesse et bloqua la langue de Saizo avant de se diriger vers Moka, Ichigo vit alors que la vampire est inconsciente et la prit dans ses bras, le shinigami parvint alors à utiliser le Shunpo pour se retrouver aux côtés de Mizore.

"Impressionnant..." Murmura la Yuki-Onna en voyant Ichigo déposer Moka au sol et en remarquant la croix en argent dans la main d'Ichigo

Après avoir mis la vampire en lieu sur, le shinigami se tourna vers Saizo et libéra une immense intention meurtrière en demandant « Je peux savoir ce que tu à fait à Moka ? », alors que Tsukune se figeât sur place à cause pour observer Ichigo, Saizo prit un air arrogant et dit « C'est simple, j'allais faire de cette femme ma chienne. » le shinigami resta immobile, les cheveux cachant ses yeux mais après quelques secondes, Ichigo se précipita vers l'homme et lui mit un coup de coude dans l'estomac, Saizo se plia en crachant du sang et vit le poing du shinigami se diriger vers son visage, lors de l'impact Ichigo envoya l'homme s'écraser contre un arbre et se dirigea lentement vers lui, c'est alors que Saizo vit l'intention meurtrière dans les yeux d'Ichigo et qu'une très grande peur l'envahie.

"Tu-tu-tu... TU EST UN MONSTRE !" Hurla Saizo en tentant de reculer

Le shinigami ne s'arrêta pas et dit simplement en continuant sa marche vers l'homme « C'est vrai, je suis un monstre, cependant tu es un aussi, tu es un monstre qui a voulu t'en prendre à mon amie qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, en t'attaquant à elle tu à éveiller un monstre encore plus terrifiant que toi et maintenant vois ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui toucheront à mes amis. » puis Ichigo se jeta sur Saizo et le frappa au torse, le coup brisa l'arbre derrière l'homme qui tomba à terre, inconscient, après cela le shinigami regarda autour de lui et vit Mizore et Tsukune le regarder avec respect, cependant c'est alors qu'il vit également Moka regarder dans sa direction mais Ichigo fut surpris de voir les changements d'apparence de la vampire, ses cheveux étant devenus blancs et ses yeux rouges, Moka se dirigea alors vers Ichigo tout en disant « Très impressionnant Ichigo Kurosaki, tu es vraiment un vampire très puissant. »

"Je suppose que tu est la « vrai » Moka ?" Demanda Ichigo en remarquant que le rosaire ne se trouve plus autour de son cou

Moka souri en arrivant devant Ichigo et répondit « En effet, tu as arraché mon rosaire sans le remarquer et cela ma libérer et maintenant je peux enfin rencontrer le seul homme à avoir gagné ma curiosité. » le shinigami remarqua alors le rosaire présent dans sa main et le rendit à la vampire, Moka dit alors « J'aimerais t'affronter demain soir pour tester tes compétences et voir si peut me courtiser. » Ichigo prit le temps de réfléchir et après un petit temps de réflexion répondit « D'accord. » la vampire hocha la tête avant de remettre le rosaire à sa place, le shinigami vit alors les cheveux de Moka redevenir rose et la vampire tomba contre lui, après quelques secondes Moka ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouve appuyer contre le torse d'Ichigo, la vampire s'éloigna en rougissant lourdement et demanda « Ichigo, est-ce que tu à trouver Tsukune ? » le shinigami pointa une direction derrière elle et Moka vit le jeune homme en se retournant, la vampire se précipita vers lui et s'inclina en s'excusant tandis que Tsukune se gratta nerveusement les cheveux.

"Alors tu à choisit de rester ?" Demanda Ichigo en arrivant à leurs côtés

"Oui, j'ai décidé de rester avec vous." Répondit Tsukune

"Au fait, qui est ton amie ?" Demanda le jeune homme en pointant Mizore

Alors que Tsukune et Moka regardèrent la Yuki-Onna s'approcher du shinigami, Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de Mizore et répondit « Voici Mizore, Mizore voici Tsukune et Moka. » Mizore s'inclina et dit « Enchanter de vous rencontrer. » le jeune homme fit de même tandis que la vampire commença à poser beaucoup de questions à la Yuki-Onna, Ichigo remarqua alors le soleil se coucher et dit « Nous devrions sans doute rentrer aux dortoirs. » les trois hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments, alors que Mizore et Moka avancèrent en discutant, Tsukune avait un air triste en repensant au combat entre le shinigami et Saizo, Ichigo vit cela et demanda « Tout va bien Tsukune ? » le jeune homme répondit « Oui, c'est juste que je me sent si inutile, je ne peux pas vous aider et c'est à toi et Moka-san de me protéger, je me sens faible. » le shinigami pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et proposa « Et si je te donnais le pouvoir de nous aider et de protéger les autres. » Tsukune demanda « Tu peux vraiment faire cela ? »

"Bien sur mais avant il va falloir que tu t'entraîne, écoute si tu veux demain matin retrouve-moi devant les dortoirs et je t'entraînerais." Répondit Ichigo

Tsukune hocha la tête et le groupe arriva devant le bâtiment, ils virent alors Nurari qui demanda « Alors les jeunes, une première journée difficile ? » Ichigo répondit « En quelque sorte. » le conducteur éclata de rire avant de dire « Vous devriez aller manger avant de rentrer au dortoir, aller je vous y emmène. » et de partir vers la cantine, le groupe haussa les épaules et suivit l'homme jusqu'au self, une fois arriver le groupe pris un bon repas, bien qu'Ichigo remarqua que Tsukune eu du mal avec les plats il vit le jeune homme finir son assiette, une fois le repas terminer le groupe se sépara et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand Ichigo entra dans la pièce il s'allongea sur son lit et entra dans son monde intérieur, en arrivant, Ichigo remarqua Kyoku tenant sa lame en état scellée, elle demanda alors _« Tu sais que cet homme aura besoin d'un long entraînement si tu veux en faire un vampire ? »_ le shinigami répondit simplement « Je sais, je préfère le former maintenant, comme ça si mes calculs sont corrects il devrait être près d'ici quelques mois. »

 _« C'est ironique, tout comme toi il veux protéger ses amis et tu lui donneras le pouvoir qui lui permettra d'atteindre son objectif, cela ressemble beaucoup à ta première interaction avec Rukia Kuchiki. »_ Dit le Zanpakuto avec un petit rire

"C'est vrai." Répondit Ichigo en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Rukia

Au bout de plusieurs secondes Kyoku donna sa lame au shinigami, Ichigo vit la lame, entouré d'un fourreau noir avec des motifs dorés rappelant des plumes de phénix, le shingami regarda la garde de la lame, une croix à six branches dorée et un rubis se trouvant à chaque extrémité des pointes et le manche, d'une couleur rouge avec des cristaux dorés, le Zanpakuto déclara _« Ceci est ma lame en état sceller, avant de travailler au Shikai et au Bankai, tu vas devoir apprendre à matérialiser ta lame, quand ce sera fait nous travaillerons sur nos pouvoirs. »_ Ichigo hocha la tête avec de s'accroupir et de commencer son entraînement.

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Ichigo ouvrit rapidement les yeux en entendant son réveil sonner en indiquant cinq heures du matin, le shinigami s'étira avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer, une fois le rituel matinal accompli Ichigo, habiller d'un pantalon de sport fourni par Tenmei et d'un T-shirt noir se dirigea vers l'entrée des dortoirs, c'est alors qu'il vit en arrivant Tsukune, vêtu d'un jogging gris et d'un T-shirt blanc, le jeune dit en voyant le shinigami arriver « Bonjour Ichigo-san. » Ichigo répondit « Bonjour Tsukune, es-tu près pour l'entraînement. » le jeune homme hocha la tête et le shinigami déclara « Très bien, nous allons commencer par un footing jusqu'à une clairière et une fois là-bas je t'entraînerais. » Tsukune hocha la tête et le duo commença à courir tandis qu'Ichigo se mit à réfléchir à la manière d'entraîner le jeune homme pour en faire rapidement un vampire.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Plan et luxure

**Chapitre 2 : Plan et Luxure :**

 **Deux heures après la fin du chapitre précédent :**

Après un entraînement qui fut composé d'une longue course et d'une heure de formation physique intense pour Tsukune, le duo rentra et se prépara pour les cours, une fois prêt, les deux commencèrent à se diriger vers l'académie, seulement après quelques secondes de marche le duo entendit une voix hurler « ICHIGO ! TSUKUNE ! » et virent Moka courir dans leur direction, quand la vampire arriva à leur niveau elle demanda « Vous avez bien dormi ? » Tsukune se gratta nerveusement la tête et Ichigo répondit « Oui, nous avons bien dormi. » Moka hocha la tête en souriant et le shinigami remarqua Mizore les regarder cacher derrière un arbre à proximité, c'est alors qu'un grondement d'estomac se fit entendre, Ichigo regarda la vampire qui détourna les yeux avec un regard de gène, Moka dit alors « Désoler, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ce matin et- »

"J'ai compris, tiens, mange un peu." Dit le shinigami en penchant légèrement la tête

"Je peux ?" Demanda la vampire avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"Bien sur, si te dit cela c'est que tu peux." Répondit Ichigo en soupirant

Moka mordit alors le coup du shinigami et commença à se nourrir du sang d'Ichigo, de son côté il remarqua Mizore regardant dangereusement la vampire tandis que des griffes de glace apparaissaientt dans sa main et dit à la Yuki-Onna « Ne t'inquiète pas Mizore, c'est juste que du fait que Moka soit une vampire, je lui permets de boire mon sang pour se nourrir. » cela sembla calmé Mizore qui se contenta simplement d'observer la scène de sa cachette, après quelques secondes Moka se retira et dit « Merci pour le repas. » Ichigo haussa légèrement les épaules et répondit « De rien. » puis ils entendirent soudainement une sonnerie de téléphone, Ichigo, Moka et Mizore regardèrent Tsukune sortir un téléphone de sa veste et décrocher un appel tout en partant dans la forêt, s'éloignant ainsi du groupe, seulement alors que la vampire et la Yuki-Onna ne vire rien d'étrange, le shinigami vit instantanément que l'humain utilise un Denreishinki.

 _« Ichigo, nous devrions demander à Tsukune comment il a obtenu un Denreishinki car normalement aucun humain ne devrait avoir ce genre d'appareil. »_ Dit Kyoku avec inquiétude

Ichigo hocha la tête et dit à Moka et Mizore « Je reviens tout de suite, je dois demander quelque chose à Tsukune. » avant de partir également dans la forêt en suivant les traces de Tsukune, il ne fallut pas longtemps au shinigami pour le retrouver, ce dernier se trouvant sur un banc placer devant une petite étendue d'eau se trouvant au centre d'une clairière, en arrivant, Ichigo vit Tsukune raccrocher, c'est alors que l'humain remarqua le shinigami et demanda « Ichigo-san, pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? » Ichigo répondit « C'est simplement car je voulais te demander ou est-ce que tu avais eu ton téléphone. » Tsukune regarda le Denreishinki et dit « C'est ma petite amie qui me la donner peu avant le premier jour, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? » le shinigami répondit instinctivement « Par curiosité. » avant de sentir une présence à proximité.

"À... l'aide..." Dit une voix faible

En regardant vers sa droite, Ichigo remarqua une fille allongé au sol, visiblement affaiblie, elle a des cheveux bleu clair tenus par un bandeau de couleur pourpre et porte une sorte de gilet jaune avec la jupe de l'académie, la fille regarda alors dans la direction du duo, révélant des yeux pourpre, seulement alors que Tsukune sembla surpris, Ichigo senti quelque chose de mauvais émaner de cette fille, Kyoku lui dit alors _« Fait attention Ichigo, son aura semble être chargé de luxure. »_ et le shinigami se dirigea vers la fille, une fois à son niveau Ichigo la prit dans ses bras, cela fit rougir la fille qui fut surprise de l'action du shinigami, ce dernier se tourna vers Tsukune avant de dire « Je vais emmener cette fille à l'infirmerie, retourne auprès de Moka et Mizore et dit leurs que je serais vite de retour. » le mentionner hocha la tête et retourna vers son point de départ tandis qu'Ichigo utilisa le Shunpo pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne fallut que deux Shunpo au shinigami pour arriver devant l'infirmerie avec la fille dans ses bras, Ichigo ouvrit alors la porte et se dirigea vers un lit avant d'y déposer la fille et de se retourner pour partir, seulement pour sentir quelque chose retenir sa main, en se retournant le shinigami vit celle qu'il venait d'aider le regarder avec des yeux de chiot tout en demandant « Merci de m'avoir sauvé mais... quel est ton nom ? » Ichigo resta perplexe et répondit « Ichigo Kurosaki, et toi. » la fille dit alors « Je suis Kurumu Kuruno et je suis enchanter de te rencontrer. » Kurumu s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais remarqua que le shinigami avait disparu, Ichigo de son côté arriva au niveau du banc où il avait trouvé Tsukune, seulement en arrivant Ichigo tomba à genoux à cause de la douleur traversant ses jambes, sans sa résistance physique monstrueuse, ses muscles ce serait déchirer par l'utilisation du Shunpo dans son corps physique.

"Ichigo !" Dit une voix s'approchant de la clairière

Le shinigami se releva et vit au bout de quelques secondes Moka, Mizore et Tsukune arriver à ses côtés, la vampire regarda autour d'elle et dit « Tsukune nous avait parlé d'une fille affaiblie et du fait que tu allais l'amener à l'infirmerie mais où est cette fille ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je l'ai déjà emmené à l'infirmerie, j'aillais justement vous rejoindre. » cela choqua Tsukune qui demanda « Attend, entre le moment où je suis aller voir Moka-san et Mizore-san et où on est arrivé ici il c'est écouler moins de cinq minutes, comment tu as réussi à te rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie et revenir en aussi peu de temps ? » le shinigami répondit tout en se dirigeant vers le chemin de l'école « Disons simplement que j'ai une petite astuce pour aller aussi vite. » les trois autres se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre Ichigo.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, peu avant la pause :**

Peu après ce petit incident, le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de classe, quand l'enseignante arriva, elle fut surprise de voir Mizore et la présenta au reste de la classe avant de commencer son cours, seulement durant les quelques heures suivantes le shinigami se senti observer, en observant discrètement la classe Ichigo remarqua la fille qu'il avait aidé plus tôt le regarder avec insistance, il remarqua aussi les regards que la fille donnait à Moka et décida juste de reporter son attention vers l'enseignante, finalement la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause, alors que les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle, l'enseignante se dirigea vers Ichigo et dit « Ichigo-san, le directeur m'a demandé de te dire d'aller le voir dans son bureau. » le shinigami paru surpris mais hocha la tête avant de dire à Mizore, Moka et Tsukune « Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. » et de se diriger vers le bureau de Tenmei.

Mais alors qu'Ichigo commença à marcher vers le bureau, il remarqua que les attitudes de certains garçons sont devenu étranges, comme si ils avaient été hypnotiser, Kyoku dit alors dans on esprit _« Il y a des traces de l'énergie de cette Kurumu sur ces gens, elle a peut-être un lien avec leurs attitudes étranges. »_ le shinigami répondit intérieurement tout en continuant à marcher « C'est vrai, j'espère juste que je pourrais rejoindre les autres rapidement car elle pourrait s'en prendre à Tsukune. » la Zanpakuto répondit _« Cela semble évident qu'elle s'en prendra à Tsukune mais je pense surtout qu'elle le fera pour t'atteindre en proposant un échange où tu prendrais sa place et où elle libérerait Tsukune. »_ Ichigo dit alors à Kyoku « Si c'est le cas alors je neutraliserais Kurumu avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Tsukune. » le zanpakuto répondit simplement _« Oui mais nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard car nous venons d'arriver devant le bureau. »_

Le shinigami remarqua en effet qu'il venait d'arriver, Ichigo frappa alors à la porte avant d'entendre la voix de Tenmei dire « Entrez ! », le shinigami entra donc dans la pièce et remarqua un autre homme présent avec le directeur, cet homme à des cheveux blonds, des yeux de couleur or, deux ronds noirs au-dessus des yeux et porte un grand manteau noir comme le reste de ses vêtements, l'homme regarda Ichigo avec un regard hautain, après quelques secondes le directeur dit à l'homme « Kuyo, pouvez-vous sortir, je dois m'entretenir avec cet élève seul. » Kuyo s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir, le shinigami demanda alors « Est-ce que c'est le chef du comité de sécurité dont vous m'avez parlé ? » Tenmei répondit « Oui, c'est lui que je soupçonne être un espion mais là n'est pas le sujet, si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour savoir une chose, Nurari dit vous avoir vu avec Tsukune tôt ce matin et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes sorti aussi tôt avec Tsukune. » Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de dire « C'est tout, je pensais à quelque chose de plus grave. » puis répondit « La raison pour laquelle nous sommes sorti du dortoir tôt est simple, j'ai préparé un plan et j'ai commencé à former Tsukune. »

"Dans ce cas quel est votre plan et pourquoi formé Tsukune ?" Demanda le directeur

"C'est assez simple, mon plan implique de former Tsukune, la raison de cette formation est assez simple, j'entraîne Tsukune pour qu'il devienne plus fort et que d'ici quelques mois, je fasse de lui un vampire, si ma supposition sur le fait que le comité s'en prendrait à Tsukune est juste, alors ils attaqueraient un autre Yokai et cela me donnerait une raison suffisante pour écraser ce comité et leur chef." Répondit le shinigami avec un regard déterminé

Tenmei dit alors « C'est un bon plan, je suis vraiment surpris que vous ayez mis en place un plan aussi vite. » Ichigo demanda alors « Merci mais j'ai une question, quel type de Yokai est Kurumu Kuruno ? » le directeur répondit alors « Normalement je ne dévoile pas ce genre d'information mais je vais faire une exception, Kurumu Kuruno est une succube. » le shinigami compris alors l'attitude des garçons plus tôt et la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé de s'en prendre à Tsukune, Ichigo senti soudainement l'énergie de Moka partir vers l'extérieur du bâtiment tout en semblant paniqué et en étant suivi de Mizore, le shinigami dit au directeur « Merci pour cette information, je dois cependant partir retrouver Moka et Mizore. » Tenmei hocha juste la tête en observant Ichigo partir de la pièce.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté de Moka :**

Alors que la vampire et la Yuki-Onna traversaient les couloirs, elles remarquèrent que les garçons se comportèrent bizarrement, finalement après quelques minutes de marche une voix interpella le duo, elles virent alors une fille avec des cheveux bleu clair tenus par un bandeau de couleur pourpre et portant une sorte de gilet jaune avec la jupe de l'académie, la fille regarda Moka avec arrogance avant de dire « Akashiya Moka, tu es mon ennemie. » la vampire fut surprise et demanda « Comment ça je suis ton ennemie, qui es-tu ? » la fille répondit alors « Je suis Kurumu Kuruno, une succube et tu es mon ennemie car tu gênes mon plan, je comptais faire un harem avec tous les hommes de l'académie mais ils ne regardent que toi et surtout tu arrives à être proche de l'homme le plus beau de cet endroit, Ichigo Kurosaki. » Moka resta silencieuse et ne répondit pas.

"De toute façon j'ai déjà eu votre ami Tsukune." Dit Kurumu en montrant le mentionné

Cela fendit le cœur de Moka qui resta figé sur place, la succube en profita pour dira « Et j'ai également eu Ichigo Kurosaki, maintenant ton camarade vampire rampe à mes pieds. » la vampire se mit à trembler et se retint de pleurer, Kurumu voyant cela enfonça le clou en disant « D'ailleurs Ichigo ma révéler qu'il ne t'a jamais considéré comme une amie et Tsukune ici présent peu le confirmer. » Moka commença à pleurer en voyant Tsukune hocher la tête et parti en courant vers l'extérieur, Mizore de son côté observa l'échange et suivit la vampire en repensant aux paroles de la succube, pensant au fait qu'il sagit peut-être d'un mensonge, finalement le duo arriva près d'un petit escalier où Moka s'assit et continua à pleurer tandis que la Yuki-Onna resta perplexe.

Ichigo de son côté continua de se diriger vers le lieu où se trouvent Moka et Mizore, c'est alors que Kyoku demanda _« Au fait Ichigo, pourquoi tu préfère attendre que Tsukune soit un vampire avant d'attaquer ce Kuyo ? »_ le shinigami répondit intérieurement « Pour deux raison simples, la première est simplement car si Kuyo agis en premier, je n'aurais aucun problème avec le règlement ou ceux qui voudraient que le règlement soit appliquer et la seconde raison est que si Kuyo appartient à une organisation ennemie, ses alliés trouveraient étrange que j'attaque gratuitement leur espion alors que si Kuyo bouge en premier, je serais couvert par l'excuse de défendre mes amis. » le Zanpakuto hocha intérieurement la tête en comprenant le plan, finalement Ichigo arriva au côté du duo, seulement le shinigami fut surpris de voir Moka pleurer et Mizore pensive, peu après la vampire remarqua Ichigo et s'inclina tout en pleurant et en disant « Désoler Ichigo, désoler de ne pas être une bonne amie. »

"De quoi tu parles Moka ?" Demanda le shinigami perplexe

La vampire fut surprise tandis que la Yuki-Onna se dirigea vers les deux en demandant « Ichigo, où étais-tu depuis la fin des cours ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « J'étais avec le directeur pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » c'est alors que le shinigami remarqua l'absence de Tsukune et demanda « D'ailleurs ou est Tsukune ? » Mizore répondit « En fait, tout à l'heure nous avons croisé une certaine Kurumu Kuruno qui prétend être une succube, elle a dit que Moka étais son ennemie et à dit avoir soumis Tsukune, juste après elle à affirmer t'avoir soumis et que tu aurais dit que tu n'a jamais considéré Moka comme une amie. » Ichigo fut choquer et fut également pris d'une colère immense, personne ne peut faire souffrir ses amis avec ce genre de mensonge, le shinigami regarda alors la vampire et lui dit tout en posant une main sur son épaule « Moka, jamais je n'aurais pensé une chose pareil, elle a raconté ce mensonge pour te faire souffrir, tout comme Mizore et Tsukune, tu es une personne précieuse à mes yeux Moka. »

Moka de son côté attrapa Ichigo dans une étreinte tout en pleurant, le shinigami frotta instinctivement les cheveux de la vampire et regarda Mizore qui avait un regard surpris, Ichigo demanda alors « Tout vas bien Mizore ? » la Yuki-Onna détourna les yeux et répondit « Oui je bien, c'est juste que... personne ne m'a jamais considéré ainsi. » le shinigami eut un sourire et dit « Alors je serais le premier à te considérer ainsi, tout comme Moka et Tsukune, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » Mizore tenta de cacher son rougissement et répondit timidement « Merci... », quelques minutes après Ichigo vit que Moka avait fini de pleurer et les deux s'éloignèrent, le shinigami dit alors « Bien, maintenant nous devons retrouver Tsukune et l'arracher des griffes de Kurumu. » les deux filles hochèrent la tête mais une voix les interrompit en demandant « Ichigo-san, pourrais-je te voir cinq minutes ? » le groupe vit alors Nekonome venir dans leur direction.

"Bien sur." Répondit Ichigo

Seulement avant de partir le shinigami se tourna vers le duo et dit « Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vous rejoindrais vite. » les deux filles hochèrent la tête avant de partir à la recherche de Tsukune, Ichigo de son côté suivi l'enseignante jusqu'à la salle des enseignants, Nekonome s'assit alors et demanda « Ichigo-san, vous avez vécu dans le monde des humains et vous connaissez bien leur manière d'enseigner ? » le shinigami hocha la tête et fut surpris quand l'enseignante demanda « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment font les professeurs humains pour enseigner efficacement ? » Ichigo répondit « Euh... bien sur. » et ainsi le shinigami expliqua pendant une dizaine de minutes comment les enseignants humains appliquent leurs cours aux élèves humains, finalement après cela Ichigo sorti rapidement de la salle et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de l'énergie des deux filles mais il senti également l'énergie de Kurumu et de Tsukune.

"J'espère que j'arriverai à temps." Murmura Ichigo en courant vers le lieu de la confrontation

Après quelques minutes de course, le shinigami arriva dans une petite clairière où il remarqua la succube, se tenant contre un arbre et blesser, il remarqua également Mizore avec des griffes de glace et en position de combat, Ichigo vit également Moka dans une position de combat et Tsukune, regardant la scène avec un regard triste, le shinigami se dirigea vers le duo et demanda « Vous allez bien ? » les deux filles regardèrent Ichigo et répondirent « Oui, nous avons empêché Kurumu de faire de Tsukune son esclave. » le shinigami hocha la tête de se commencer à se diriger vers la succube tout en libérant son Reiatsu de Hollow, pour Kurumu, alors qu'elle regardait Ichigo venir dans sa direction, une peur immense et inexplicable l'envahie soudainement, ses instincts lui crièrent de fuir tandis que son corps se mit à trembler et le regard du shinigami lui donna l'impression d'avoir énervé la mort elle-même le temps sembla ralentir autour d'elle alors qu'Ichigo arriva finalement devant elle.

"J'ai juste une question avant de t'attaquer, pourquoi à tu fais cela à mes amis ?" Demanda le shinigami avec un regard froid

Kurumu attrapa et serra son bras gauche pour s'empêcher de trembler et répondit « Je... je voulais juste trouver mon élu. » Ichigo fut curieux de cela et demanda « Ton élu ? » la succube détourna le regard et dit « Oui, comme les succubes sont une espèce menacer, nous hypnotisons les hommes afin de trouver un élu avec qui passer notre vie et avoir des enfants, je pensais juste faire cela avec les hommes de l'académie afin de le trouver mais ils ne regardèrent que Moka et elle c'était rapprocher de toi, te rendant inaccessible, alors j'ai menti en disant t'avoir hypnotisé et que tu avais dit que tu ne considérais pas Moka comme une amie. » étrangement, toute la colère du shinigami disparut en entendant cela et fut remplacer par de la pitié, il demanda alors « En fait tu à fait souffrir Moka et Tsukune juste pour trouver l'amour ? » Kurumu répondit simplement « Oui, je suppose que tu trouve cela ridicule. » cependant la succube fut choquer quand Ichigo lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

"Je ne trouve pas cela ridicule, chaque espèce à ses traditions et ses manières, cependant je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait à mes amis mais je laisserais passer pour cette fois." Dit le shinigami en la regardant dans les yeux

Cela surpris grandement la succube mais Ichigo continua en disant « Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en amour mais je peux dire que je n'aimerais pas subir ce que tu à fait subir à Tsukune, si tu tiens réellement à trouver l'amour, alors trouve le en tant que Kurumu Kuruno et non en tant que succube, si tu y parviens, tu comprendra alors ce que signifie réellement le bonheur car tu ne sera pas la seule à le ressentir alors que trouver l'amour par hypnose ne rendra pas ton élu heureux. » après quelques secondes la succube se jeta dans les bras du shinigami et ce mis à pleurer tout en s'excusant de ses actions, Moka, Mizore et Tsukune regardèrent la scène et la Yuki-Onna dit avec admiration « Ichigo a vraiment le pouvoir de changer les gens. » Moka hocha la tête tandis que Tsukune dit également « C'est vrai, il peut rassurer les gens simplement avec quelques paroles, il peut comprendre facilement nos problèmes et fait tout pour nous aider, je pense qu'Ichigo est un peu le grand frère que nous voudrions tous avoir. » les deux autres hochèrent la tête et continuèrent à observer la scène.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes, Ichigo remarqua que les pleurs de Kurumu ce sont estomper et vit que la succube était endormi dans ses bras, le shinigami porta alors Kurumu dans un style nuptial et dit « Nous devrions l'amener dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. » les trois autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent Ichigo vers les dortoirs, le groupe parvint à trouver rapidement la chambre de Kurumu et le shinigami y entra, Ichigo posa alors rapidement la succube sur le lit, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de mettre une couverture sur son corps et de partir par la fenêtre après avoir verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur, au moment où le shinigami arriva au sol, il vit le trio venir dans sa direction, Ichigo dit alors « D'ailleurs Moka il faudra que l'on se voie ce soir dans la petite clairière au nord des dortoirs. » la vampire hocha la tête et le groupe se dirigea vers le self pour manger avant de profiter de leur soirée.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, clairière au nord des dortoirs :**

Après avoir mangé et profiter du début de la soirée pour faire leurs devoirs, le groupe se retrouva à l'endroit indiqué par Ichigo, Mizore et Tsukune étant curieux de savoir comment se passera le combat avec la Moka intérieure et Moka étant curieuse de la raison pour laquelle le shinigami lui avait demandé de venir ici, finalement Ichigo arriva et se positionna devant Moka avant de demander « Moka, est-ce que je peux tenter quelque chose ? » la vampire répondit simplement « Bien sûr Ichigo. » le shinigami hocha la tête et attrapa le rosaire puis ferma les yeux, du côté de Mizore et Tsukune, le duo fut surpris quand après quelques secondes, le rosaire se détacha sans force, libérant la Moka intérieure, une fois pleinement transformer, Moka regarda autour d'elle et vit le shinigami tenir le rosaire, la vampire demanda alors « Comment à tu réussis à enlever le rosaire ? »

"C'est simple, il semble que le sceau soit relié aux émotions, en rejouant le moment où ton autre moitié était en danger j'ai pu enlever le rosaire." Répondit simplement Ichigo

Moka souri en entendant cela et dit alors en se mettant en position de combat « Bien, dans ce cas nous avons un combat à faire, ici et maintenant. » le shinigami entra lui aussi en position de combat et répondit « Bien sur, c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené ici, comme ça personne ne pourra nous déranger. » la vampire déclara alors « Dans ce cas commençons. » avant de se jeter sur Ichigo pour entamer un combat qui sera bien difficile pour les deux vampires.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et introduction de Kurumu, le prochain chapitre sera le duel entre Ichigo et Ura Moka ainsi que la réaction de Mizore et Tsukune à ce combat.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Combat de vampire

**Chapitre 3 : Combat de vampire :**

Alors qu'Ichigo observa Moka venir dans sa direction, le shinigami retira le sceau de ses pouvoirs de vampire avant d'éviter l'attaque de la vampire en se baissant et en la repoussant quelques mètres plus loin, de son côté Moka vit en touchant le sol l'apparence d'Ichigo changé, sa peau devenant pâle, ses cheveux devenant noirs et ses yeux passant du brun au rouge, le shinigami regarda alors la vampire avant de se précipiter vers elle pour l'attaquer avec un coup de poing, Moka esquiva facilement le coup et tenta de frapper Ichigo au visage mais ce dernier parvint à bloquer le coup avant d'attraper sa jambe et de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un arbre, la vampire se releva tout en ignorant la douleur causée par l'impact et fixa le shinigami en disant « Tu est plus fort que ce que j'imaginais. » Ichigo répondit simplement « Toi aussi tu es vraiment forte. » avant de se jeter sur Moka pour l'attaquer.

De leur côté, Mizore et Tsukune regardèrent avec admiration leurs deux camarades commencer un combat au corps-à-corps, après quelques secondes la Yuki-Onna se tourna vers l'humain et demanda « Dis-moi Tsukune, pourquoi tu est sorti tôt des dortoirs avec Ichigo ? » Tsukune se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et répondit « Hé bien j'ai demandé à Ichigo-san de m'aider à devenir plus fort et il m'a dit de venir le rejoindre tôt le matin pour m'entraîner mais comment tu es au courant pour cela ? » Mizore répondit simplement « Je vous est suivi. » Tsukune hocha la tête avant de regarder à nouveau le combat, du côté des deux vampires, alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Moka haleta légèrement tandis qu'Ichigo n'a pas semblé fatiguer, la vampire dit alors « Je vois que tu n'a pas l'air affecter par la fatigue, je suppose que tu dois avoir eu un entraînement de guerrier. » seulement ces paroles remémorèrent au shinigami la guerre contre Aizen et les conflits contre les shinigamis, Ichigo soupira alors en laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux.

"On peut dire ça, j'ai eu un entraînement guerrier." Dit le shinigami d'un ton monotone

Au moment où Ichigo finit sa phrase, il utilisa le Sonido pour couper la distance entre lui et Moka et l'attrapa au visage, la vampire fut surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le shinigami ne la projette contre un rocher, seulement Moka parvint à se stabiliser et à se servir du rocher pour se propulser contre Ichigo, ce dernier fut surpris et eu du mal à arrêter un coup de pied de la vampire qui le projeta au sol, Moka tenta de lui asséner un coup au sol mais le shinigami parvint à l'éviter et se releva aussitôt tout en regardant la vampire, une tentions s'installa alors entre les deux combattants tandis qu'Ichigo senti une nouvelle présence venir dans leur direction.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, rêve de Kurumu :**

Quand la succube ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce ressemblant à une loge, elle remarqua également un miroir et décida de s'y rendre, Kurumu fut choqué en voyant qu'elle se trouve dans une somptueuse robe de mariée lui rappelant les robes des princesses de conte de fée, c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle remarqua sa mère entrée dans la pièce en demandant « Kurumu tu es prête ? » la succube hocha lentement la tête en ne comprenant pas la situation et suivi sa mère tout en cherchant des réponses à sa question, tandis que le duo traversa un couloir menant vers une direction, la mère de Kurumu dit à sa fille « Je suis heureuse Kurumu, au moins tu à trouver ton élu, j'avoue que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il paraissait agressif mais finalement il nous à montrer un cœur d'or, je suis sur qu'il te rendra heureuse ma petite Kurumu. » la succube ne sut quoi répondre en tenta de traiter les informations donner par sa mère, seulement elle remarqua qu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grande pièce.

Kurumu vit alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une grande salle blanche, elle vit de nombreuses personnes assises sur des bancs et remarqua certains visages familiers, Moka, son ennemie juré, Tsukune, le garçon qu'elle avait tenté de séduire et Mizore, la fille qui l'avait attaqué pour aider Tsukune, la succube regarda alors vers le fond de la pièce et ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant Ichigo, l'homme considérer comme l'étudiant le plus beau de la Yokai académie se tenant sur un autel dans un costume blanc et la regardant avec un grand sourire, la succube se mit à rougir lourdement et senti son cœur battre de plus en plus vite tandis que sa mère agrippa son bras et s'avança vers l'autel, Kurumu regarda pendant sa lente traverser de la salle la vampire et ses deux amis lui donner de grand sourire de félicitation tandis que les autres invités regardait avec admiration la succube.

Finalement Kurumu arriva sur l'autel et s'installa devant Ichigo tout en tentant de réprimer son rougissement intense et ce sentiment de bonheur absolu, la succube vit alors le directeur derrière un podium et la vampire arrivant avec une sorte de coussin rouge dans les mains dans lequel se trouvait deux anneaux en or, Kurumu entendit alors Tenmei demander « Ichigo Kurosaki, acceptez-vous de prendre Kurumu Kuruno ici présente pour épouse ? » Ichigo répondit « Oui je le veux. » le directeur se tourna vers la succube et demanda « Et vous Kurumu Kuruno, acceptez-vous de prendre Ichigo Kurosaki ici présent comme époux ? » Kurumu sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser et répondit en murmurant « Oui... » Tenmei déclara alors « Dans ce cas et par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » la succube sentit Ichigo posé sa main sur sa joue et le vit se rapprocher, cédant à ses instincts Kurumu se rapprocha également mais senti une lumière blanche l'engloutir tandis qu'après quelques secondes tout devin noir.

Quand Kurumu ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle est dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit, alors que la succube se releva et s'assit, les souvenirs de son chagrin dans avec le shinigami la fit rougir de gêne mais après quelques secondes des images de son rêve revinrent dans son esprit et la succube sentit son cœur s'accélérer, seulement après un certain temps Kurumu parvint à reprendre ses esprits et partie ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais, la succube pensa alors en regardant la lune _« Pourquoi je pense comme ça, pourquoi j'ai fait se rêve avec Ichigo ? »_ mais son attention fut rapidement attirée quand elle sentit un combat avoir lieu dans une clairière non loin de là, Kurumu déploya alors ses ailes et se dirigea vers le lieu de l'affrontement pour voir ce qui se passe.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à la succube pour arriver dans la clairière et elle remarqua deux êtres s'affronter, une femme avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges et un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, elle remarqua également Mizore et Tsukune observer le combat et décida de se poser à leurs côtés, le duo remarqua alors Kurumu arrivé au sol et la Yuki-Onna transforma sa main gauche en griffe de glace tout en fixant la succube avec un air menaçant et en demandant « Que fait-tu ici ? », Kurumu recula instinctivement en agitant ses mains devant-elle et en répondant « Rien, j'avais remarqué de l'agitation et je suis juste venue voir ce qui se passe. » Mizore ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant d'enlever ses griffes et de se tourner vers le combat, la succube soupira de soulagement et demanda tout en observant l'affrontement « Du coup, qui sont ces gens en train de se battre ? » la Yuki-Onna jeta un coup d'œil à Kurumu et tourna de nouveau son attention vers le combat.

"Ce sont Ichigo et Moka qui sont en train de s'affronter car Moka voulait tester le niveau d'Ichigo." Répondit Mizore sans regarder la succube

Cela choqua Kurumu qui regarda les deux vampires avec des yeux larges en se demandant si ils sont réellement la fille innocente et le garçon gentil qu'elle a rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, de leur côté les deux combattants remarquèrent l'arrivée de la succube et Moka dit avec un sourire moqueur « On dirait que notre petit échauffement commence à attirer l'attention d'autres spectatrice ou peut-être est-ce ton corps qui l'attire. » Ichigo répondit avec un sourire similaire « Je me posais exactement la même question. » puis les deux combattants se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'engager dans un autre combat au corps-à-corps, aucun ne cédant face à l'autre, après quelques minutes le duo se sépara et Ichigo profita d'un instant d'inattention de Moka pour sauté et tenté une attaque en concentrant son pouvoir dans sa main.

La vampire de son côté remarqua cela mais commença à s'inquiéter en voyant des flammes dans la main droite d'Ichigo prenant la forme d'une épée, le shinigami fonça sur Moka et abattis sa lame mais la vampire parvint à esquiver au dernier moment, seulement les deux combattants et les trois spectateurs furent choquer de voir la lame se transformer en torrent de flammes, se dirigeant plus profondément dans la forêt et détruisant tout sur son passage, alors que Moka observa cela de son côté, elle entendit le bruit d'un objet se plantant dans le sol et se retourna pour voir un fourreau de katana noire planter dans un rocher, après quelques secondes elle tourna son attention vers Ichigo et le vit regarder un katana dans ses mains avec les yeux écarquillés, le shinigami de con côté regarda son Zanpakuto dans ses mains tout en se demandant comment il a réussi à le matérialiser, finalement après quelques instants la voix de Kyoku lui répondit _« Pendant ton attaque, ton instinct a pris le dessus l'espace d'un instant et cela fut suffisant pour me matérialiser. »_ Ichigo hocha intérieurement la tête avant de regarder Moka.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée Ichigo ?" Demanda la vampire

"C'est simplement un katana." Répondit le shinigami en ne voulant pas expliquer le principe d'un Zanpakuto à ses amis

Moka haussa simplement les épaules avant de regarder les dégâts causer par leur affrontement, la clairière ou le combat avait commencé était maintenant un champ de ruines avec de nombreux arbres déracinés, le sol complètement détruit et ressemblant plus à un tas de gravats, et l'immense trace de flamme laisser par la dernière attaque d'Ichigo, la vampire dit alors « On dirait que c'est un match nul. » le shinigami répondit tout en se dirigeant vers le fourreau « En effet. », après quelques secondes le shinigami plaça la lame dans le fourreau et plaça son Zanpakuto à sa ceinture avant de voir la vampire venir vers lui en disant « Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais te demander. » Ichigo demanda « Que veut-tu me demander ? » Moka répondit en s'approchant de son cou « J'aimerais goutter ton sang. » avant de mordre le cou du shinigami et de sucé son sang.

Du côté des trois spectateurs, alors que Mizore et Tsukune sortirent du choc créer par l'attaque d'Ichigo et virent une scène qui commençait à devenir banal entre Moka et Ichigo, Kurumu eut l'impression de voir les deux s'embrasser en sortant de l'effet de surprise, à ce moment la succube senti une immense douleur traverser son cœur pour laisser place à une grande tristesse tandis que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et qu'elle tomba à genoux tout en pleurant silencieusement, Tsukune remarqua cela et demanda « Tout vas bien Kurumu ? » Kurumu regarda le sol tandis que Mizore demanda « Tu pleures par ce que Moka suce le sang d'Ichigo ? » les yeux de la succube s'élargirent en entendant cela et elle vit en regardant mieux que la vampire mord le coup du shinigami et ne l'embrasse pas, Kurumu senti alors un grand soulagement la traverser mais les mots que la Yuki-Onna avait dit juste avant traversèrent son esprit et la succube se posa une question _« Pourquoi j'ai eu si mal quand j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils se sont embrassé. »_

Kurumu se remémora alors une phrase que lui avait dit sa mère plusieurs mois auparavant _« Si un jour tu devais voir ton élu avec une autre femme, tu traverserais alors l'une des pires douleurs qu'une femme puisse endurer, le cœur brisée, cela prend souvent la forme d'une grande douleur au cœur et d'une tristesse intense et même si je ne l'ai jamais traversé j'espère ne jamais avoir à traverser cela et j'espère aussi que tu ne traverseras jamais ce genre de chose. »_ et réalisa une chose en regardant le shinigami, Ichigo est son élu, l'homme qu'elle aimera et avec qui elle passera sa vie, l'homme qui lui donnera des enfants et l'aimera comme une femme et non comme une succube, l'homme parfait pour elle.

En sortant de ses penser la succube vit Ichigo et Moka s'approcher du groupe, seulement la vampire s'arrêta et dit « Ichigo, je voulais tester tes capacités pour savoir si tu pouvais me courtiser mais je pense que tu pourrais aller plus loin. » le shinigami leva un sourcil et demanda « Que veut-tu dire ? » Moka répondit simplement « Je veut que tu est digne de devenir mon époux, nous sommes tous les deux des vampires et nous sommes très puissants, je suis sur que si mon père entendait parler de toi il organiserait rapidement un mariage pour nous deux et honnêtement cela ne me dérangerait pas, qu'en penses-tu Ichigo ? » alors qu'une aura sombre de jalousie entoura Kurumu et Mizore, le shinigami vit dans le regard de la vampire qu'elle ne parle de cela que comme d'une fierté et non comme d'un véritable amour, Ichigo soupira et déclara simplement en donnant le rosaire à Moka « Écoute Moka, je préfère prendre plus de temps avant de te donner une réponse, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple et je préfère attendre et pouvoir me concentrer plus sur mes études avant de te dire ma réponse, cela te vas ? »

"Très bien, j'attendrais ta réponse." Dit la vampire en plaçant le rosaire autour de son cou alors que ces cheveux commencèrent à redevenir rose et que la Moka externe apparaissait

Par réflexe le shinigami attrapa Moka pour l'empêcher de tomber mais tomba au sol avec la vampire en se sentant extrêmement fatigué, le trio remarqua cela et Tsukune se précipita vers le shinigami tout en demandant « Tous vas bien Ichigo ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Tous vas bien, je suis juste vraiment fatigué. » Tsukune hocha la tête avant de passé le bras gauche du shinigami par-dessus son épaule et de dire tandis que Mizore fit la même chose avec la vampire inconsciente « Je vais t'aider à rentrer dans ce cas. » Ichigo ne lutta pas et hocha la tête tandis que la voix de Kyoku lui dit _« Ichigo, je pense que c'est un effet secondaire de l'invocation de ton Zanpakuto, tu devrais aller mieux avec quelques heures de sommeil. »_ le shinigami n'eut pas la force de répondre tandis que le groupe se dirigea vers les dortoirs ou deux personnes auraient le droit a un repos bien mérité.

 **Le lendemain, chemin de l'école :**

Alors qu'Ichigo, Moka et Tsukune se dirigèrent vers l'école, le shinigami repensa aux événements de la veille, après avoir vu Kurumu avec les autres Ichigo en a déduit qu'elle à compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire quand elle a envoûté Tsukune, le shinigami repensa aussi à la déclaration de Moka, Ichigo commença alors à penser à un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'un mariage sans amour est voué à l'échec, finalement après quelques secondes une voix interrompit ses pensées en hurlant « ICHIGO ! », le trio se retourna alors pour voir Kurumu venir vers eux en courant et en agitant le bras, au moment ou la succube arriva devant eux elle se jeta sur Ichigo tout en l'étreignant, seulement Kurumu se sépara du shinigami pour esquiver un pic de glace tandis que le groupe remarqua Mizore, cacher derrière un arbre avec des couteaux de lancé en glace.

"Bonjour Mizore." Dit Ichigo alors que la Yuki-Onna se cacha derrière un autre arbre

Le shinigami se tourna alors vers la succube et demanda « Pourquoi tu m'a sauté dessus ? » Kurumu répondit avec un grand sourire « C'est par ce que tu es mon élu, l'amour de ma vie. » seulement Moka se précipita en face de la succube et dit en essayant de prendre un air agressif « Ichigo n'est pas à toi, Kurumu. » Kurumu colla alors son front à celui de la vampire et répondit « Si, c'est mon élu et personne ne se mettra entre lui et moi. », ainsi les deux filles commencèrent une dispute tandis qu'Ichigo, Mizore et Tsukune regardèrent avec incrédulité la scène, finalement Tsukune brisa le silence en disant « On dirait que tu est populaire Ichigo-san. » le shinigami se gratta la joue en disant « Oui on dirait, cela change d'être populaire. » la Yuki-Onna demanda alors « Pourquoi, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ? » Ichigo haussa les épaules et répondit « C'est juste que dans mon ancienne école les filles avaient peur de moi alors ça change d'être le centre de l'attention. »

"En effet cela doit faire bizarre de passer d'une personne crainte à une personne populaire." Dit Tsukune

Le trio continua de regarder Kurumu et Moka se disputer pendant quelques secondes avant que le shinigami ne rompt le silence en disant « On devrait les arrêter. » Tsukune hocha la tête et Mizore dit simplement « Je m'en charge. » avant de se diriger vers le duo, en arrivant devant les deux filles la Yuki-Onna posa une main sur une de leurs épaules, cela surpris et arrêta la vampire et la succube avant que le duo ne se retrouve enfermer dans un bloc de glace, Mizore se tourna alors vers les deux autres et leur fit un signe du pouce pour leur dire que le problème est réglé tandis que les deux garçons regardèrent cela de nouveau avec incrédulité, finalement Ichigo soupira avant de dire en se dirigeant vers le bloc de glace « Je suppose que cela règle au moins la dispute, maintenant nous devrions les sortir de la avant d'aller en cours. » la Yuki-Onna hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts tandis que le bloc de glace se brisa, laissant tomber Kurumu et Moka au sol.

"QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA !" Hurla la succube en tremblant de froid

Mizore ne répondit rien et plaça juste une griffe de glace sous la gorge de Kurumu en disant « Ne t'avise plus de déranger Ichigo où je te gèlerais pour toujours. » la succube recula de peur tandis que la vampire resta à genoux avec les bras croisés tout en tentant de regagner un peu de chaleur, le shinigami remarqua la détresse des deux Yokai et créa une flamme au sol en disant « Cela devrait vous aider à ne plus avoir froid. » le duo hocha la tête avant d'approcher leurs mains vers la flamme pour se réchauffer, Ichigo vit alors Tsukune s'approcher de lui et demander « Comment tu arrive à faire ça Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami répondit en haussant les épaules « Cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs. » l'humain hocha la tête tandis que Mizore s'approcha des deux et que le trio commença à discuter en attendant que la vampire et la succube soient prêtes à partir.

Finalement après une dizaine de minutes, les deux Yokai se dirigèrent vers le groupe et Kurumu dit simplement « Nous sommes prêtes. » le trio hocha la tête et le groupe reprit le chemin de l'école, il ne fallut que peu de temps au groupe pour arriver à l'entrée du bâtiment, au moment où le groupe entra dans l'école, Ichigo remarqua Kuyo venant dans leur direction, quand le chef du comité de sécurité passa à côté d'eux, le shinigami s'arrêta, laissant ses amis aller en classe tandis que Kuyo se stoppa également, le Yokai dit alors en se retournant vers Ichigo qui continuait à regarder le couloir « Toi et tes camarades avez fait beaucoup de bruit cette nuit. » le shinigami tourna légèrement sa tête pour observer Kuyo et répondit « Je suppose qu'un combat entre deux vampires ne passe pas inaperçu. »

"Tu as de la chance que je n'ai aucune preuve contre toi et tes amis sinon vous seriez déjà mort." Dit le Yokai avec un regard menaçant

Ichigo se tourna alors avec Kuyo et déclara « C'est étrange car j'allais dire la même chose, si tu t'en prends à un seul de mes amis, je te tuerais et je détruirais le comité de sécurité. » une aura de flamme commença à entourer Kuyo qui demanda avec arrogance « Pense-tu vraiment pouvoir nous vaincre ? » le shinigami répondit simplement tandis qu'une aura dorée commença à l'entourer et que son œil droit commença à devenir un œil de Hollow « Bien sur, ni toi, ni le comité de sécurité, personne en ce monde ne peut s'en prendre à mes amis et s'en sortir indemne. » à ce moment la tentions entre les deux monta au même rythme que leurs aura, cela apeura toutes les personnes présente aux alentours alors que la température monta en flèche et que l'air se fit de plus en plus rare.

"Fait bien attention à tes mots si tu tiens à la vie." Menaça Kuyo en s'approchant

Le shinigami répondit simplement en s'approchant « Toi aussi fait très attention. » et alors que les deux ennemis se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que leurs aura avait transformé l'endroit en fournaise, une hurla soudainement « ARRÊTER CELA TOUT DE SUITE ! » les deux se tournèrent pour voir Tenmei venir dans leur direction avec un regard sévère, en arrivant devant eux le directeur dit avec un ton tout aussi sévère que son regard « Kuyo, retourner à votre poste et vous Ichigo, retourner en classe, votre cours à déjà commencer. » les deux ne cherchèrent pas à lutter et hochèrent la tête avant de partir dans deux directions différentes, mais une chose fut certaine pour Tenmei, la guerre entre Ichigo et le comité venait d'être déclaré et cela allait sans doute changer cette académie.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Ichigo." Murmura le directeur en se dirigeant vers son bureau

De son côté Ichigo arriva finalement devant la porte de sa classe, seulement au moment le shinigami allait toucher la poignée une vision traversa son esprit, lui montrant un endroit en feu et un groupe de personnes devant-lui avec un monstre gigantesque derrière eux, Kyoku dit alors _« Ichigo, il semblerait que ton pouvoir de Quincy ait réussi à te faire voir cette vision. »_ Ichigo répondit intérieurement « Je vois, c'est étrange mais j'ai la mauvaise impression que ce n'est que la première et que d'autres problèmes plus graves encore risque de nous attendre. » puis le shinigami ouvrit la porte en se disant que la suite des événements allait être mouvementé pour lui et les autres.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chercher un club

**Chapitre 4 : Chercher un club :**

 **Deux semaines après l'incident avec Kuyo :**

Alors que tous les élèves suivent le cours de Nekonome, Ichigo Lui était plongé dans ses pensées, suite à l'incident avec Kuyo, le chef du comité de sécurité, après cela le comité est devenu très suspicieux contre lui mais le shinigami avait ignoré cela et avait continué à former Tsukune pour son plan, durant ses deux semaines Ichigo c'est également rapprocher de Kurumu bien que la succube à très souvent essayer de le séduire, le shinigami c'est également rapprocher de Mizore qui à commencer à s'ouvrir aux autres et tout particulièrement à Moka, le shinigami fut également perturbé par les paroles de la vampire après leur combat et essayait de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que le mariage n'est pas une question de fierté, alors qu'Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre, une voix le sorti de ses pensés en demandant « Ichigo-san, tout vas bien ? »

"Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose." Répondit Ichigo en voyant ses amies et Tsukune le regarder

Moka demanda alors « Ichigo, tu as une idée de club que l'on pourrait rejoindre ? » le shinigami leva un sourcil et demanda « Un club ? » la vampire hocha la tête et déclara « Nekonome-sensei viens de nous dire que nous devions trouver un club et que c'était obligatoire. » Ichigo dit en soupirant « Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. » Tsukune dit alors « Ce n'est pas grave cependant on devrait trouver très vite un club. » le shinigami hocha la tête et suivit le groupe vers le lieu où se trouveraient tous les clubs en espérant ne pas rester trop longtemps parmi la foule, après quelques minutes de marche le groupe arriva à l'endroit ou se trouvait les stands des clubs, Ichigo remarqua beaucoup de genre de club différent comme certains liés au sport ou d'autres liés à la lecture et à la culture et que tous les élèves étaient présents, le shinigami dit alors « Bien, commençons à chercher un club. » avant d'entrer dans la foule suivi par ses camarades.

Alors que le groupe marchait en observant les stands, Ichigo remarqua certains membres du comité de sécurité l'observer de loin, le shinigami décida d'ignorer cela et continua à chercher une activité avec ses camarades, seulement après plusieurs minutes, alors que Kurumu, Mizore et Moka observèrent Ichigo, elles remarquèrent une femme venant dans sa direction, il sagit d'une femme avec de longs cheveux turquoise portant un maillot de bain mauve et une serviette de même couleur enrouler autour de la taille et couvrant ses jambes, elle porte aussi une sorte de bijoux de couleur verte dans les cheveux, la femme s'approcha dangereusement d'Ichigo et demanda avec une voix séductrice « Dis-moi, cela te dirait de rejoindre le club de natation ? » le shinigami regarda la femme et répondit calmement « Non merci, moi et mes amis ne sommes pas intéressés. »

"Hé pourquoi vos amis ne seraient pas intéressés ?" Demanda la femme en se rapprochant d'Ichigo

Le shinigami envoya un bref regard à la vampire qui comprit pourquoi il refusait, seulement Kurumu se précipita vers Ichigo et attrapa son bras en disant « C'est vrai Ichigo, ce serait intéressant de voir comment est le club de natation. » la femme dit en complétant la déclaration de la succube « C'est vrai, vous pouvez au moins venir voir comment se déroule une de nos séances de natation, je vous garantis en tant que présidente que vous ne serez pas déçu. » seulement le shinigami lança un regard froid à la présidente qui de son côté s'éloigna de pour en voyant une partie de l'œil droit d'Ichigo devenir noir, après quelques secondes le shinigami se dirigea vers Moka, prit sa main et s'enfonça dans la foule, Mizore et Tsukune parvinrent à les suivre tout en laissant Kurumu et la présidente complètement incrédule.

De son côté, alors que la vampire suivait Ichigo tout en tenant encore sa main et en luttant pour retenir son rougissement et pour ralentir son cœur battant à la chamade, elle repensa à la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé, en dehors de leur faiblesse commune à l'eau, le shinigami semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de dangereux chez la présidente du club et il le lui fit comprendre avec un simple regard, ce qui montra à Moka à quel point Ichigo tenait à elle et aux autres et surtout jusqu'où est-ce qu'il irait pour les rendre heureuses elle, Mizore et Kurumu, finalement après plusieurs minutes de marche, Ichigo s'arrêta près d'un arbre et se rendit compte qu'il avait tenu la main de la vampire tout le long du trajet, le shinigami lâcha alors la main de Moka tout en rougissant et dit « Désoler d'avoir été un peu brusque. » la vampire trouva la réaction d'Ichigo mignonne et répondit « Ce n'est pas grave, tu voulais nous éloigner du danger que représentait ce club et je t'en remercie. » le shinigami se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de remarquer la Yuki-Onna et Tsukune venant dans leur direction.

"Pourquoi vous êtes parti aussi soudainement tout les deux ?" Demanda Mizore en arrivant devant le duo

Ichigo soupira et répondit « Désoler, c'est simplement que moi et Moka on ne supporte pas vraiment l'eau. » Tsukune demanda alors « Pourquoi ? » Moka décida de répondre « En fait le plus grand point faible d'un vampire est l'eau à cause de sa propriété purifiante, normalement si un vampire veut s'immerger dans de l'eau il doit y verser un remède à base d'herbe annulant les effets de l'eau. » Mizore hocha la tête et murmura « Je vois... c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis. » le shinigami dit alors « Oui, ce serait mieux si on allait dans un club où on serait tous heureux alors que finalement on aurait été deux à ne pas pouvoir profiter si on avait rejoint le club de natation. » les deux hochèrent la tête et Ichigo regarda autour de lui avant de se poser contre l'arbre et de dire « On devrait se poser un peu, il y a encore beaucoup de club à voir et on a encore du temps avant de choisir. » les trois autres se posèrent à côté du shinigami et profitèrent de l'ombre de l'arbre pour se détendre.

Après un certain temps Ichigo remarqua Kurumu, venant dans leur direction en courant avec un regard interrogateur, la succube demanda en arrivant « Pourquoi vous êtes parti comme ça ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Moka et moi ne pouvons pas être en contact avec l'eau alors cela aurait été dommage de rejoindre un club où tout le monde ne pourrait pas profiter des activités. » Kurumu hocha lentement la tête et demanda en voyant le groupe contre un arbre « Pourquoi vous êtes tous contre un arbre ? » Mizore répondit alors « Ichigo nous à proposer de nous poser ici avant de reprendre la recherche d'un club. » la succube dit alors en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Ichigo en disant « Dans ce cas je prend la meilleure place. » seulement Mizore et Moka devinrent jalouses de cette action et la vampire dit tout en tirant Kurumu des genoux du shinigami « Ce n'est pas ta place, cela pourrait très bien être la mienne ou celle de Mizore. » Ichigo se senti légèrement irriter d'être traité comme une place où s'asseoir mais remarqua avec étonnement l'ouverture d'esprit de Moka qui ne pensait pas simplement à sa personne mais qui, comme lui avec les autres, voulait que Mizore soit heureuse.

"De toute façon c'est mon élu, pas le vôtre." Dit la succube en faisant la moue

Tsukune observa la scène avec amusement et dit au shinigami « On dirait que tu est de plus en plus populaire Ichigo-san. » Ichigo répondit simplement « C'est vrai mais je suppose que ce doit être un peu dur pour toi d'être loin de ta petite amie. » Tsukune regarda le sol et dit « En fait je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus dur, le plus dur pour elle c'est qu'elle a perdu un ami très proche juste avant la rentrée et que j'aurais aimé être là pour la soutenir. » le shinigami posa une main sur son épaule et dit simplement « Si c'est pour cela que tu l'appelles aussi souvent alors tu n'a pas à regretter car même si c'est à travers un téléphone tu la réconfortes et je suis sur que ta petite amie ne serait pas heureuse de te voir t'inquiéter de ne pas être avec elle et te dirait de continuer tes projets. » Tsukune hocha la tête et dit « Merci Ichigo-san, tu as toujours les conseils qu'il faut pour nous aider moi, Moka-san, Mizore-san et Kurumu-san. » Ichigo haussa les épaules et dit simplement en repensant à sa vie de shinigami « C'est simplement car j'ai traversé ce genre de chose et qui j'ai l'habitude d'épauler les gens. »

"C'est vrai, tu es un peu comme un grand frère pour nous." Répondit Tsukune

Le shinigami détourna les yeux et dit « C'est normal, mon nom signifie celui qui protège et je me suis fixé comme mission de toujours aider et protéger mes amies afin qu'ils soit heureux. » puis Ichigo regarda les trois filles encore en train de se disputer et demanda en se levant « On va visiter d'autres clubs tous les deux ? » Tsukune se leva et demanda « Et Moka-san, Mizore-san et Kurumu-san. » le shinigami répondit simplement « Elles nous rejoindront, j'en suis sur. » puis reparti vers les stands des clubs avec Tsukune, le duo marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le club de karaté, c'est alors qu'un homme plutôt grand, avec de larges épaules, de courts cheveux gris et des yeux clairs se dirigea vers eux et demanda « Excusez-moi, vous êtes Ichigo Kurosaki ? » le shinigami hocha lentement la tête et dit « Et vous êtes? »

"Je suis Haiji Miyamoto, président du club de karaté et je voudrais vous défier en dans un combat amical." Répondit l'homme en s'inclinant

Cela surprit le duo et Ichigo demanda « Comment vous connaissez mon nom et pourquoi vous voulez me défier? » le président répondit simplement « Beaucoup d'élève dise que vous êtes le Yokai le plus fort de l'académie et que vous n'hésiter pas à tenir tête au comité de sécurité, cela nécessite une force immense et créer en moi le besoin de vous tester pour devenir plus fort. » le shinigami leva un sourcil en pensant que lui et Tatsuki s'entendrait bien puis soupira et dit finalement « Très bien, battons-nous. » Haiji fit signe au duo de le suivre et les emmena sur un terrain improviser, cela attira l'attention des autres membres du club qui commencèrent à s'amasser autour de l'arène pour voir l'affrontement et que des élèves d'autres club arrivèrent, un des membres se plaça au milieu du terrain tandis que les deux adversaires s'inclinèrent et dit « Cet affrontement opposera Ichigo Kurosaki, le présumer Yokai le plus fort de l'académie et Haiji Miyamoto, le président du club de karaté. » Ichigo se demanda qui avait lancé cette rumeur mais fut sorti de ses pensés en entendant le membre du club dire tout en se retirant « Commencer ! »

Haiji tenta de prendre de vitesse Ichigo avec un coup de poing mais le shinigami esquiva facilement, seulement il remarqua que les poings d'Haiji semblaient créer des balles d'air, Ichigo décida alors de passer à l'offensive et tenta d'asséner un coup de pied au flanc du président mais ce dernier parvint à encaisser l'attaque et bloqua la jambe du shinigami avec son bras, Ichigo remarqua qu'Haiji préparait une contre-attaque et se laissa glisser pour se servir de son autre genou afin de frapper les jambes d'Haiji pour le déstabiliser, cette action entraîna la chute des deux adversaires au sol, le shinigami se releva rapidement et se mit en position défensive tandis que le président se leva plus lentement, une fois debout Haiji envoya une vague d'air contre Ichigo mais le shinigami choqua tout le monde en coupant la vague en deux avec son bras, Ichigo se dirigea alors vers Haiji tout en analysant ses mouvements.

Ichigo compris alors que le président est fort mais qu'il manquait de réactivité, comme si il tentait d'imiter un style de combat, le shinigami avait la sensation d'avoir déjà cette manière de se battre auparavant et décida d'essayer quelque chose en tentant de frapper Haiji au visage avec un coup de pied, le présidant para le coup avec son bras et Ichigo en profita pour donner un coup de pied rapide au flanc de l'homme avec plus de force, l'envoyant à genoux, après quelques secondes, Haiji se releva et dit en s'inclinant « Vous êtes vraiment fort Ichigo Kurosaki, je ne pourrais pas gagner alors je m'incline, vous feriez un excellent membre si vous rejoignez le club de karaté. » le shinigami soupira et répondit « Désoler mais je ne suis pas intéressé. » puis regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de voir un magazine poser sur une sorte de piédestal en bois datant du championnat où Tatsuki avait fini à la deuxième place peu avant qu'il parte sauver Rukia, Tsukune et Haiji remarquèrent également le magazine.

"Il sagit de Tatsuki Arisawa, mon idole, il y a presque un an elle a fini deuxième dans un championnat national avec un bras cassé, cette femme est vraiment forte et nous inspire, j'aimerais vraiment la rencontrer un jour." Dit le président avec fierté

Alors que la foule commençait à se disperser, Ichigo dit distraitement « Je la connais. » cela choqua Haiji qui demanda avec un visage larmoyant « C'est vrai, vous connaissez Tatsuki Arisawa ? » le shinigami haussa les épaules et répondit « Oui, c'est une amie d'enfance, elle et moi on s'entraînait au karaté quand on était petits. » cela surpris le président qui s'inclina avec respect tandis que Tsukune fut choquer et déclara « Ma petite amie connaît Tatsuki Arisawa. » Ichigo demanda alors « Quel est le nom de ta petite amie ? » Tsukune répondit simplement « Elle s'appelle Orihime Inoue. » cette simple phrase choqua le shinigami qui commença à se demander ce qu'il avait raté durant quatre mois, l'humain remarqua l'expression d'Ichigo et demanda « Tu la connais Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami répondit « Oui, avant de venir ici j'étais dans sa classe. »

Tsukune fut surpris d'entendre cela et dit à Ichigo « Ichigo-san, est-ce que l'on peut aller parler ailleurs ? » le shinigami hocha la tête et partit avec Tsukune vers un endroit avec moins de monde, après plusieurs minutes de marche le duo arriva à côté de la piscine de l'académie, Tsukune demanda en se tournant vers Ichigo « Ichigo-san, est-ce que tu est celui qu'Orihime-san appelait « Kurosaki-kun » ? » le shinigami regarda le sol et répondit « Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelait. » Tsukune écarquilla ses yeux et dit « Mais alors que fais-tu ici, Orihime-san m'avait dit que tu étais mort juste avant la rentrée scolaire. » Ichigo soupira et déclara « Honnêtement je ne sais pas moi-même comment je suis arrivé ici mais je n'avais plus d'endroit ou aller alors le directeur m'a proposé une place dans cette académie, j'ai accepté car tous mes amis pensent que je suis mort et je les ferais souffrir si je revenais. »

"Je vois..." Murmura Tsukune

Après quelques secondes de silence le shinigami dit en repensant à l'incident du Hueco Mundo « Tsukune, s'il te plaît ne dit rien à Orihime, elle mérite le bonheur à tes côtés et ne doit pas regarder en arrière, si elle apprend que je suis en vie elle souffrira et ne fera que culpabiliser notre passé commun, si ont doit se revoir un jour je préfère que ce soit par hasard plutôt que par une tromperie de la mort. » Tsukune hocha la tête et dit « Je ne dirais rien à Orihime-san. » Ichigo fit un petit sourire et répondit « Merci. » avant d'entendre un élève dire à un autre « Tu est au courant, il paraît que le comité de sécurité à encore le club je journalisme dans le collimateur par ce qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir dessus. » le shinigami eut alors une idée et dit « Tsukune, peut-être devrions-nous rejoindre le club de journalisme. » Tsukune demanda intrigué « Et pourquoi ce club ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « C'est simple, je me dis qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a fait de journalisme et que ce serait une bonne occasion d'apprendre quelque chose et je suis sur que cela pourrait être amusant. » mais le shinigami pensa aussi au fait que le comité n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce club, ce qui lui permettrait d'agir sans être espionné par le groupe de Kuyo.

"Dis comme ça c'est vrai que c'est intéressant mais est-ce que Moka-san, Mizore-san et Kurumu-san seront d'accord avec ça ?" Demanda Tsukune

"Nous devrions les trouver et leurs demander mais je suis sûr qu'elles accepteront." Répondit Ichigo

Le duo partit alors vers la foule pour trouver leurs amies, après une petite heure de recherches, ils virent le trio venir dans leur direction, Moka fut la première à remarquer les deux et se jeta dans les bras d'Ichigo en disant « Ichigo, j'étais si inquiète où étiez-vous passé. » Tsukune se gratta l'arrière de la tête et le shinigami répondit « On discutait et on cherchait un club. » la vampire se détacha d'Ichigo et demanda alors que Mizore et Kurumu arrivèrent à ses côtés « Vous avez trouvé un club ? » le shinigami dit simplement « On a eu une idée, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le club de journalisme. » les trois filles pensèrent à cette idée et hochèrent la tête, Ichigo déclara alors « Dans ce cas nous devons trouver un membre du club pour nous inscrire. » le groupe hocha la tête et suivi le shinigami à travers la foule.

Seulement après plusieurs heures de recherches, le groupe s'arrêta à côté de la piscine tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, tous épuiser et déçu car il n'avait trouvé aucun membre du club en question, Moka dit alors « C'est fichu, on ne trouvera pas de membres de ce club. » mais une voix attira l'attention du groupe en demandant « Quel club ? », Ichigo et les autres se retournèrent pour voir Nekonome, assise sur une chaise longue en maillot de bain avec un petit sac sur le côté, le shinigami déclara avec un air vaincu « On a cherché toute la journée un membre du club de journalisme pour s'inscrire mais on n'a trouvé personne. » Nekonome dit alors « Cela tombe bien je suis la fondatrice de ce club, je peux vous y inscrire si vous voulez. » Moka demanda avec enthousiasme « C'est vrai ? » l'enseignante hocha la tête et sortit de son sac des fiches d'inscription que le groupe s'empressa de remplir.

"Bienvenue au club." Dit joyeusement Nokonome en rangeant les feuilles dans son sac

Alors que les autres se félicitèrent, Ichigo regarda le soleil se coucher en repensant à ses amis et à sa famille qu'il a fait souffrir, à tous ceux qui croyaient en lui et qu'il a lâchement abandonné, seulement ses pensées furent coupées quand Mizore arriva à côté du shinigami et demanda « Tous vas bien ? » Ichigo répondit en se retournant vers le groupe « Oui je vais bien. » la Yuki-Onna hocha la tête et dit « Nous devrions sans doute rejoindre les autres et aller manger. », un grondement d'estomac se fit entendre et Ichigo répondit « Tu à raison. » avant de partir vers le groupe avec Mizore tout en se disant qu'il doit créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec eux tout en gardant ses souvenirs avec Chad, Uryu et les autres qui ont marqué sa vie.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

Tandis qu'Ichigo tenait son Zanpakuto entre les mains et que Kyoku avait elle aussi la forme sceller de sa lame, Kyoku dit en soufflant un peu « Bien, nous devrions faire une petite pause. » le shinigami soupira avant de s'écrouler au sol, après quelques secondes Ichigo remarqua en tournant la tête que le soleil était au crépuscule contrairement aux autres fois où il ne vit aucun soleil, Kyoku dit alors _« Ce soleil agis comme les nuages agissaient sur l'esprit de tes pouvoirs Quincy, quand il n'est pas présent c'est que tu es triste ou que tu à des remords, maintenant que tu as compris que tu ne devais plus regarder le passé ce magnifique soleil est apparu, symbolisant le début de ton lien avec ton groupe d'amis et ta joie naissante. »_ le shinigami regarda le ciel et dit « Je vois. »

 _« Tu semble préoccuper Ichigo. »_ Dit Kyoku en s'asseyant à côté d'Ichigo

Le shinigami pris une profonde inspiration et se mit en tailleur, Ichigo dit simplement « Pendant mon petit affrontement avec Haiji, j'ai remarqué que des gens nous espionnaient, l'un d'entre eux semblait avoir un lien avec Haiji mais les autres avaient un lien avec Kuyo, je me demande juste pourquoi la personne ayant un lien avec Kuyo nous à espionner. » le Zanpakuto répondit _« Je vois, c'est troublant en effet mais peut-être nous aurons des réponses dans le futur. »_ le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Cependant les autres personnes qui nous espionnaient avait un lien avec Kuyo, ce qui ne présage rien de bon. » Kyoku prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir et répondit _« Alors cet homme commence à prendre position, nous allons devoir être le plus prudent possible et les ralentir le plus possible pour pouvoir faire de Tsukune un vampire pour ton plan. »_ Ichigo répondit avec amusement « Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne vraiment position, Kuyo sait très bien que m'affronter directement serait du suicide car il ne connaît pas mes capacités ce qui le désavantagerait dans une confrontation, il cherche juste à comprendre ma manière de me battre. »

Kyoku dit alors _« Je vois, cet homme pense donc pouvoir nous abattre en essayant de cerner nos points faibles, seulement je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant pour nous ce qui nous donne un avantage. »_ le shinigami regarda son Zanpakuto et répondit « Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dois réapprendre le Shikai, pour être prêt quand Kuyo décidera d'attaquer. » Kyoku hocha la tête et se leva avant de tendre une main à son partenaire en disant _« Dans ce cas nous devrions reprendre l'entraînement pour finir le plus vite possible. »_ Ichigo attrapa la main de son Zanpakuto mais eut soudainement une vision tandis que les mots _« Notre cible est Fairy Tale ! »_ retentit dans son esprit, le shinigami vit alors qu'il se trouvait devant une armée avec trois personnes, l'une de ces personnes c'est avérer être Haiji mais les deux autres semblaient sombres, l'une ressemblait à un homme assez grand et l'autre ressemblait à une femme de petite taille, Ichigo vit alors un double de lui-même dire _« Ceci est la dernière bataille, quand vous m'avez rejoint vous avez accepté les risques mais après cette bataille vous serez des héros, les êtres qui ont sauvé le monde. »_ avant de foncer vers cette armée.

Ichigo se réveilla soudainement haletant, en voyant cela Kyoku demanda _« Tout vas bien Ichigo ? »_ le shinigami repris son calme et dit « Oui je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai eu une sorte de vision où je me trouvais avec certaines personnes devant une armée, je leur parlais comme à des frères d'armes et nous courrions vers cette armée. » le Zanpakuto dit alors _« Peut-être que tes pouvoirs de Quincy ont pu influencer et t'ont permis de voir cette vision. »_ Ichigo dit alors en reprenant complètement ses sens « Peut-être, cependant nous devrions reprendre l'entraînement. » Kyoku hésita mais hocha finalement la tête après une courte réflexion avant de repartir pour quelques heures d'entraînement supplémentaires.


End file.
